quand sg1 rencontre gundam wing
by Auctor
Summary: voilaaaaa c fini gros message a la fin qui pourrait vous interresser
1. Default Chapter

Quand SG-1 rencontre gundam wing  
  
Résumé : le titre est très explicite, vous ne trouvez pas ? enfin bon j'essaye de faire humour et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews avec ma première fic donc j'aimerais en avoir ici allez siouplaits attention aux OC  
  
Disclamer : ils sont pas a moi les persos, je fais que les emprunter, je les rendrais après c promis !  
  
C'était un bôôôôôô matin à la super planque des gundam que personne a trouver sinon c plus une planque mais une cible pour le tir au gundam : wufei s'entraînait aux arts martiaux, duo faisait des conneries, quatre jouait du piano avec trowa qui jouait de la flûte ( c une scène que g vraiment vu dans gundam wing)et heero piratait le site de fanfiction.net pour savoir ce qu'on disait de lui(pas besoin de pirater pour ça)et n'en revenais pas que des auteurs aient pu le mettre avec duo, il agit donc en conséquence et introduisit un virus dans le site(fournit avec cette fic, nan je déconne)pour se venger quand soudain il reçu un e-mail  
  
Vous avez reçu un e-mail(y a de l'écho ici)  
  
Rendez-vous au briefing pour une nouvelle mission  
  
Signé : Docteur dollitle... euh... pardon docteur J  
  
Heero : vouais une nouvelle mission, 'suis super content  
  
Duo(qui vient d'entrer) : ah je t'ai pris en flagrant délit de joie  
  
Heero : ouais parce que tu vas mourir... BAKA ! ! !  
  
Duo : YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! HEERO A ETE CONTENT, HEERO A ETE CONTENT ! LE SOLDAT PARFAIS A SOURIT  
  
Heero : même pas de preuves  
  
Duo : si g ça #montre un magnéto # haha  
  
Magnéto : vouais une nouvelle mission, 'suis super content  
  
Trowa : quel pitre  
  
Docteur J : trêve d'enfantillage nous avons un problème : oz a inventé une machine a voyager dans le temps  
  
Wufei : euh c pas un peu impossible ça  
  
Docteur J : l'empathie et les dieux de la mort qui tuent les vivants tu crois que c normalement possible ça  
  
Heero : continuez  
  
Docteur J : et il semblerait qu'il veuille voler un objet appelé « porte des étoiles »  
  
Quatre : c quoi ?  
  
Duo : c une porte avec tout plein d'étoiles dedans  
  
Trowa : ta débilité nous surprend chaque jour un peu plus  
  
Wufei : qu'est ce que voulez que nous fassions ?  
  
Docteur J : que vous alliez avec eux pour contacter les propriétaires de la porte pour les prévenir  
  
Heero : on part quand ?  
  
J : demain en même temps qu'eux  
  
Duo : j'veux prendre mon gundam !  
  
J : d'accord, de toute façon on a une machine a rétrécir, ils tiendront dans votre poche  
  
Quatre : c le réalisateur de « chéri g rétréci les gosses » qui va être content  
  
Duo : super ! j'aurai mon petit gundam de poche à emporter partout  
  
Au SG-C  
  
Hammond : colonel O'neill s'il vous plaît calmez-vous  
  
Jack : il fallait pas mettre des amphétamines dans mon p'tit dej'  
  
Teal'c : c pas ma faute si je savais pas ce que c'était ces pilules  
  
Jonas : peut-être mais le colonel n'est pas une bête de laboratoire... enfin pas encore  
  
Jack : yahou ! doing... doing... doing  
  
Carter : dans quoi tu les as mis les pilules ?  
  
Teal'c : dans le gâteau au chocolat  
  
Carter : que tout le monde prenne des monts blancs à la vanille, allez jack ouvre la bouche  
  
Jack : nan  
  
Carter : allez une bouchée pour sam Jack : d'ac' glup !  
  
janet : une bouchée pour janet  
  
Jack : on se lève tous pour janet, janet ! Glup !  
  
Peu après  
  
Soldat n°39 : une bouchée pour le soldat n°39  
  
Jack : beuh... glup !  
  
Carter : euh ça va aller là  
  
Jack : beuh... ouais  
  
Hammond : bon il faut aller sur P3X-627 pour découvrir le coin  
  
Tous : OK  
  
Lieutenant : on a un ch'ti problème  
  
Jack : quoi ?  
  
Lieutenant : la porte, elle veut pas s'ouvrir  
  
Carter : et si t'enlevait l'iris pour essayer  
  
Lieutenant : euh... ah ouais  
  
SG-1 : bon à plus  
  
Blob Blob Blob Blob et SG-1 atterrit dans...  
  
Jack : une boite de nuit ?  
  
Jonas : ouais top ! #se met à danser sur de la techno #  
  
Danseuse : salut bô black tu danses ?  
  
Teal'c : c à moi qu'elle parle ?  
  
Jack : wouah le vent il souffle  
  
Danseuse : euh t zarbi toi oh et pis tant pis je me rabats sur le grisounet  
  
Jack : maiseuh j'étais brun avant  
  
Carter : toute façon il est à moi  
  
Danseuse : oh la tasspé !  
  
Carter : tu l'auras voulu PANG  
  
Danseuse : euargh  
  
Moniteur cardiaque : tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Jack : on ne tue pas de civil carter  
  
Jonas(au loin toujours en train de danser) : ouais c pas bien  
  
Carter : c moi ou je suis la seule a m'interroger sur le fait qu'elle se baladait avec un moniteur cardiaque  
  
Belle-mère : vous l'avez tuée ?  
  
Carter : euh oui  
  
Belle-mère : oh merci je pouvais pas la tuer moi-même alors quand c qqn d'autre  
  
Jack : bon ben ce monde a l'air comme le nôtre, on va le dire à George, allez Jonas ! on s'en va  
  
Jonas : nan 'veut pas  
  
Mais la porte se réactiva grillant quelques danseurs  
  
carter : mon colonel on rentre à la base  
  
Jack : euh d'accord  
  
Jonas : AAAHHHHH VITE ON RENTRE, ELLES SONT NYMPHO  
  
SG-1 : AAAHHHHH  
  
Blob Blob Blob Blob  
  
Jack : fermez l'iris !  
  
SWING CHTONG TONG TONG SSIIUUUUSSWWIISSHHHH(fermeture de la porte)  
  
hammond : bon qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
jack : y avait que des obsédées du zizi sexuel  
  
à la planque des G-boys  
  
duo : bon allez c parti #se met à chanter # les jôlies colonies de vacanceuh, merci papa, merci maman, tous les ans je sais que ça recommence youkadi yadi yaya  
  
quatre : mais duo, réserves toi pour nos amis, quand on arrivera devant eux, qu'est ce que tu diras  
  
wufei : oh non quatre ! Tu vas pas l'encourager !  
  
duo : oh wuffy il fait son grognon, il est trop chou  
  
trowa : bon on y va oui ou non ?  
  
heero : persiste un problème  
  
wufei : lequel ?  
  
heero : comment on va approcher la machine avec tous les gardes  
  
duo : g ma solution  
  
donc plus tard les g-boys pénétrèrent dans le complexe en se présentant à la porte  
  
TOC TOC TOC  
  
garde : ouais  
  
X : vous n'auriez pas de l'argent pour un petit-orphelin-jete-dehors-que- vous-allez-avoir-pitie-et-que-vous-allez-me-laisser-entrer  
  
Garde : tu fais pas un peu grand pour un petit-orphelin-jete-dehors-que-je- vais-avoir-pitie-et-que-je-vais-te-laisser-entrer ?  
  
Duo : je me disais aussi ça pourrait pas marcher tout le temps, bon en tout cas KLOPS  
  
Garde : aouch rrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Duo : merci à jean Yves lafesse pour cette magnifique voix de petit orphelin, bon on y va  
  
Et les 5 garçons pénétrèrent dans le complexe en ne rencontrant aucun garde pour finalement arriver devant...  
  
Quatre : une pendule ? on s'est foutu de not' gueule là  
  
Trowa : à mon avis c plutôt la grosse machine qui pèse des milliers de tonnes qui est à coté, mais c que mon avis  
  
Quatre : ah c vrai ! c ton avis  
  
Heero : eh venez voir ça qu'est ce que c'est, c gros, c moche, c en noir, c...  
  
Duo : euh c une vache Heero  
  
Heero : c vrai ? oh mon dieu c énorme, oh et ça kékec  
  
Quatre : c une pendule  
  
Heero : nan là je déconne quatre  
  
Quatre : ah  
  
Heero : j'avais bien vu que c'était une pendule, chui pas complètement con non plus  
  
Duo(devant la machine) : moi je croyais pourtant  
  
Heero : hhhhhnnnnnnnn... BAKA ! ! !#se jette sur duo #  
  
Mais dans un ultime mouvement de décalage, duo se... décala et Heero se vautra dans une des cabines  
  
Heero : laissez moi sortir  
  
Trowa : Heero tu vas avoir l'honneur de tester cette machine en premier, t'as une dernière volonté ?  
  
Heero : ouais : dites à relena que je l'emmerde  
  
Trowa : bonne chance  
  
Et les quatre autres g-boys s'alignèrent pour former le salut militaire posthume le sourire aux lèvres, Heero fit, quant à lui, un geste mondialement connu  
  
Heero(faisant son plus beau doigt d'honneur) : ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE ENCULER ! ! !  
  
Duo : snif, que c émouvant #actionne le levier # a plus hee-chan  
  
FZIOU et heero disparut dans un rayonnement intensif  
  
Duo : bon ben ça a l'air de marcher, à qui le tour ?  
  
Quatre : moi ! Moi !  
  
Duo : d'ac !  
  
Noin : attendeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Trowa : hein ?  
  
Wufei : kess tu fous là ?  
  
Noin : maître O a insisté pour que moi et sally, on vienne avec vous  
  
Duo (ton de gamin) : pourkoi ?  
  
Noin : au cas où vous feriez des conneries  
  
Duo (ton de gamin) : pourkoi ?  
  
Noin : parce que les mads n'ont pas confiance en vous  
  
Duo (ton de gamin) : pourkoi ?  
  
Noin : tu sais dire autre chose que « pourkoi » ?  
  
Duo (ton de gamin) : pourkoi ?  
  
Sally : c un cas désespéré !  
  
Noin : allez zou dans la machine !  
  
Duo : hé lâchez-moi  
  
Les 6 personnes présentes dans la salle répétèrent la scène décrite ci- dessus et redevinrent sérieuses pour se teleporter dans le temps quand soudain les soldats de treize surgirent de nulle part  
  
Trowa : mais d'où vous sortez, vous ?  
  
Soldats : ben de nulle part, lis le script un minimum  
  
Trowa : ah ? hhhmmmmm #lis le script # euh ouais  
  
Wufei : aahhhh je suis touché  
  
Trowa : mais ils peuvent pas tirer de peur de toucher la machine  
  
Wufei : ah ouais, bon moi je me casse  
  
FZIOU  
  
Trowa : mince j'suis tout seul bon #se met dans la cabine # dites vous pouvez m'aider ?  
  
Soldat : euh ça dépend kesski faut faire  
  
Trowa : faut juste baisser le levier là  
  
Soldat : c tout ? bon d'accord  
  
FZIOU  
  
Voilà c mon premier de ce crossover stargate/gundam wing et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce vol en notre compagnie de merde y'aura d'autres séries qui apparaîtront et qui disparaîtront aussi rapidement et je ferais des clin d'?il à des artistes assez connus allez @ plus  
  
Duo : y'aura qui comme artistes  
  
Auteur : alors on aura droit à : one-t et cool-t  
  
Duo : mouais  
  
Auteur : linkin park  
  
Duo : ouais cool  
  
Auteur : Queen, Florent pagny  
  
Duo : ouais  
  
Auteur : marilyn manson  
  
Duo : hhhmmm o_O QUOI ? ! ?  
  
Auteur : je déconne, y'aura aussi évanescence peut être, kyo, eminem, gomez et dubois  
  
Duo : ouais  
  
Auteur : sniper  
  
Duo : ouais super top  
  
Auteur : pis les artistes des reviewer, alors c simple si vous voulez voir vos artistes préférés laissez-moi des reviews et je mettrai vos artistes dans le prochain...  
  
Duo : train ?  
  
Auteur : chapitre allez zou ! c fini 


	2. chapitre2

Quand SG-1 rencontre gundam wing  
  
Résumé : z'avez qu'a regarder le premier chapitre merde à la fin  
  
Disclamer : ce que je possède, c les magasines qui parlent des séries  
  
Merci serpentine quenns of sooks ze le mettrais  
  
Après s'être téléporté dans le temps (cf. : first chapter) trowa se rematerialisa dans la base Cheyenne mountain mais dans une position pas très confortable  
  
Trowa : AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH PUTAIN J'ME SUIS PETER LES COUILLES AVEC CETTE CONNERIE DE POSITION DE MERDE #tombe sur le coté # ouieouieouie  
  
Kyo : oui mais #se met à chanter # c une douleur qui se garde, qui fait plus de bien que de mal, mais je connais l'histoire il est déjà trop tard, dans son regard, on peut apercevoir, qu'elle se prépare au long voyaaagggeee  
  
Jack : bon après cette magnifique(mais courte) exhibition de kyo, nous allons pouvoir poser les questions d'usage  
  
Kyo : pffouu, on a un concert, on va encore devoir se taper le matos sur les genoux dans la bagnole  
  
Trowa :euh les autres aussi ont subi ça ?  
  
Jonas : ouais, ouais, attends, comment ça les autres ?  
  
Trowa : merde ! Ils se sont téléportés à McDo, les cons !  
  
Pendant ce temps à McDo  
  
Duo (s'adressant à l'hôtesse) : bonjour je voudrais 6 Big Mac + 6 coca light et 6 grandes frites  
  
Hôtesse (travaillant à mi-temps la pauvre, monde cruel de McDo va te faire foutre) : ça sera tout ?  
  
Duo : euh nan tiens 3 Mcflurry et 3 sundaes et 17 boites de préservatifs  
  
Wufei : bon tu te magnes oui ?  
  
Duo : ça va, ça va oups merde, nan je déconne  
  
Heero : ne me refais jamais ça  
  
Duo : t'as eu peur pour moi ?  
  
Heero : nan pour ma bouffe  
  
Quatre :après avoir bouffer faudra aller à la base à 400 mètres de là  
  
Donc après s'être remplis le bide de choses super-hyper-mega-giga... grasses, nos héros se rendirent à la base  
  
Quatre : bijour on vient chercher not'copain  
  
Soldat : entrer  
  
Duo : ils laissent entrer n'importe qui  
  
Soldat : c pas ça mais moi je regarde gundam wing  
  
Wufei : ah oui d'accord  
  
Détecteur de métaux : tiiiiiiitiiiiiiiitiiiiiii  
  
Duo : heero, enlèves tes armes de là-dessous  
  
Mais une chose informe passa au-dessus de la tête des G-boys et s'encastra dans le mur, heero ne lâchant jamais une occasion d'utiliser ses armes automatiques déchargea ses... ben chargeurs sur la chose qui n'était autre que le lecteur dont l'empreinte corporelle fut définitivement...  
  
Sniper :hé approches, écoutes ROCHE, la tête tu t'accroches, pour nos familles et nos proche, c GRAVE DANS LA ROCHE, sorti de nulle part c'était écrit c pas un hasard un jour not' place sera GRAVE DANS LA ROCHE, on lâche pas, on s'accroche, du but on s'rapproche, sur l'disque ou sous le porche c GRAVE DANS LA ROCHE, on reste les mêmes, on retranscrit la vie qu'on mène, sur disque ou sur scène c GRAVE DANS LA ROCHE  
  
Duo : keki fais là, lui ? (pris d'un doute) euh dis l'auteur  
  
Auteur : quoi ?  
  
Duo : je me disais que vu que tu sais tout sur cette fic, tu pourrais me dire kesskil fait là le lecteur  
  
Auteur : je ne fais qu'obéir à la loi de chris ze madman  
  
Quatre : hein ?  
  
Auteur : et oui cette loi que g inventé(qui est très débile d'ailleurs) et qui ne concerne que les fans de chris ze madman stipule que l'auteur doit intégrer un moment le lecteur dans la fic pour qu'un max. de personnes soient présentes dans la fic  
  
Lecteur : ggggaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, je vois double  
  
Sally : c vrai que c inquiétant ça  
  
Heero : bon allez tout le monde dans la salle de briefing  
  
Lecteur : let's go boys !  
  
Noin et sally : Et nous alors ? Maintenant on boude na !  
  
Duo :hé mais c ma phrase normalement ! allez venez les filles  
  
Noin : d'accord  
  
une fois en salle de briefing  
  
Hammond : bien nous allons pouv...  
  
John connor : AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Heero : quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?  
  
John : je suis poursuivi par la t-x  
  
Duo : c qui ça t-x... WOUAOUH (format cartoon) AAAOOUUUHHHH  
  
John : euh c un robot  
  
Duo (repris par la ô combien dure réalité) : ah  
  
John : AAAHHH ne m'approche pas toi  
  
t-x : mais puisque je te dis que g changée, tiens demandes au conseiller maaf  
  
Conseiller maaf : c moi  
  
Tous : euh ! un conseiller maaf  
  
John : bon alors  
  
Conseiller maaf : ben elle a raison  
  
John : j'utilise mon conseill... euh mon joker  
  
Duo : hein ? t'as un joker  
  
John : ouais ben vous aussi sauf duo qui l'a utilisé plus haut  
  
Wufei : c donc de pouvoir appeler l'auteur  
  
John : ouais eh dis l'auteur  
  
Auteur : quoi encore ?  
  
John : c vrai qu'elle a changé ?  
  
Auteur : ah ouais pour la fic, je lui ai mis des sentiments et une conscience  
  
t-x : alors tu vois  
  
John : bon d'accord kess tu veux faire  
  
t-x : aller au ciné voir « bruce tout puissant » (film avec jim carrey)  
  
John : ça marche  
  
et ils partirent donc au... merde chui en train de partir sur une fic terminator(à ne pas oublier)  
  
Hammond : bon si on recommençait ce qu'on allait faire je me présente je suis...  
  
Duo : George hammond on sait  
  
Hammond : ah et vous qu'est ce que vous faites là  
  
Jack : et vous êtes qui aussi ?  
  
Noin : 'suis le lieutenant noin et elle c sally po et les 4 tarés c : duo maxwell, Trowa barton, wufei chang et heero yui  
  
Quatre : et moi suis pas taré  
  
Sally : si mais moins que les autres  
  
Hammond : vous venez pour quoi ?  
  
Wufei : pour vous prévenir  
  
Teal'c : De quoi ?  
  
Lecteur : toujours aussi bavard a ce que je vois  
  
Noin(imperturbable) : une organisation militaire veut votre porte  
  
Jack : laquelle ? on en a des centaines  
  
Sam. : mon colonel  
  
Jack : quoi ?  
  
Duo : jack o'neill expert en blague assez douteuse  
  
Jack : maiheu ! Tiens mais j'y pense, vous êtes des militaires ?  
  
Quatre(mauvais pressentiment) : euh oui  
  
Jack : mais c génial, on va pouvoir vous sacquer à mort  
  
Duo : nan 'peut pas , on vient du futur  
  
Jack : snif BOUHOUHOUHOU ON RECOIT DES MILITAIRES CHEZ NOUS ET ON PEUT MEME PAS LES SACQUER AAHHHAAHHH BOUHOUHOUHOU  
  
Trowa : euh il est toujours comme ça ?  
  
Sam. : nan des fois il est pire  
  
Après une explication, tout le monde fut congédié dans leur quartier  
  
Duo : wouah, cool les appartements, c donc là que passent nos impôts  
  
Ben laden : ah ! vous aussi, vous avez des impôts, vous les occidentaux  
  
Jack : oh c ben laden, vous le cherchez partout et il est à coté de vous quand vous vous y attendez le moins  
  
Ben laden : ah sympa la base, ça me fait penser à mon bunker dans la montagne que les s'tats unis ont construit pendant la guerre froide  
  
Teal'c, Jonas et tout le monde sauf jack et sam. : ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Jack : ben pendant la guerre froide, on a construit des bunkers dans les montagnes pour protéger les afghans des éventuelles attaques russes  
  
Sam. : et maintenant ben laden se cache dedans pour se protéger de nos éventuelles attaques  
  
Quatre : même nous les raberba winner on est moins inconscient que ça, mais ça a pas empêche mon père de se faire descendre geeuuhh(frappé par les souvenirs) iiiihhhhiiiiiihhhhh #se balance frénétiquement d'avant en arrière # beuhabeuhaheu  
  
Ben laden : dis, tu serais parenté avec abdul ahmed raberba winner ?  
  
Quatre : euh oui  
  
Ben laden : ah ben on est copain alors, abdul c'était mon cousin  
  
Quatre : aaaaaahhhhhh mais c super ça  
  
Ben laden : comment elles vont les ispices di counasses ?  
  
Quatre : ça va, ça va, et tes ispices di counasses, elles vont comment ?  
  
Ben laden : elles vont bien, ça va  
  
Ben laden et quatre : et inch'allah qu'ça continue comme ça  
  
Ben laden et quatre continuèrent leurs discussions de familles sous les yeux ébahis du personnel de la base et ensuite ben laden reparti dans sa Citroën qui explosa contre une réserve d'explosifs à 300metres de là, quelle est la morale de cette histoire ? vous n'imaginez pas ce que Citroën peut faire pour vous  
  
Jack : au fait ils viennent quand les autres  
  
Trowa : ils devraient arriver demain  
  
A la base de OZ  
  
Treize : bon c décidé, nous partons demain  
  
Soldats (chantant) : yé yé les copains c demain qu'on fait la fête, yé yé les copains c demain qu'on prend le train  
  
Treize : comment g fait pour recruter des abrutis pareils  
  
Zechs : ben en fait c pas toi qui les as recrutés, c moi  
  
Treize : et comment t'as fait ?  
  
Zechs : je leur ai posé des questions que même moi g du mal à y répondre(combien font 2+2 ? Euh 7 ! parfait vous êtes recruté)  
  
Treize (pas rassuré) : euh ouais d'accord g rien dis  
  
A la base Cheyenne machin truc bidule chouette  
  
Duo : bon aller dodo !  
  
Quatre : 'suis d'accord  
  
Trowa : on l'a bien mérité  
  
Plus tard  
  
X : PPPRRRROOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTTT (on pouvait pas y échapper)  
  
Wufei : oh ! Putain duo !  
  
Duo : quoi ? je me relaxe  
  
Heero : snif ? AAAAHHHH te relaxes pas autant  
  
Noin (qui vient d'entrer) : on a entendu une explosion... snif ? ah la vache ça pue  
  
Quatre : c duo 'a pété  
  
Duo : maiheuh !  
  
Carter : bon c fini tout ce bordel !  
  
Les g-boys : voui m'dame !  
  
Sally : de vrais gamins ceux là  
  
Duo : c normal on est des gamins  
  
Sally : bon toi le petomane tu te calmes  
  
Jack : d'accord d'accord  
  
Sally : mais c pas de toi qu'on parlait  
  
Jack : eeeuuuhhhh  
  
Carter : aaaahhhhh piégé ! ouais  
  
C donc sur cette bonne humeur que tout le monde regagna son lit et que certains allèrent dans les lits des autres  
  
Auteur : euh, jack, sam., je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans le même lit ? et duo qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec...hein ! Hilde ! kess tu fous là ?  
  
Hilde : ben j'voulais être dans l'histoire, allez s'il te plaît, je peux rester ?  
  
Auteur : bon d'accord, mais vaudrait mieux que tu te barres du plumard parce que sinon l'histoire te retiendra comme une nympho  
  
Hilde : osskkooouuuurr !  
  
Auteur (sourire commercial) : ça marche toujours !  
  
Voilà ze chapitre ist finito reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews RREEEEVVVIIIEEEWWWSSS et je crois que je ne l'ai pas dis jusqu'ici : reviews ^_^ 


	3. chapitre3

Quand SG-1 rencontre gundam wing  
  
Résumé : pffooouuuu je le dirais combien de fois ?  
  
Disclamer : pareil  
  
Le petit matin se leva sur la base Cheyenne où tout le monde dormait paisiblement(voyez la scène avec la petite musique du petit bois qui se fais percer par les rayons du petit matin avec une flûte traversière : imparable)dans leurs gros lits 100% fabriqués en chine jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne résonne dans les haut-parleurs de la base  
  
Voix : PETIT DEJEUNEEEEERRRRRRR ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Tous : OOOUUUUUAAAAAAIIIIIIISSSSSSS  
  
Heero : nan m'man 'core 5 minutes, là ze dors  
  
Duo : ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Wufei : c mignon l'enfance quand même  
  
Duo(gueulant comme un sourd) : HEERO YUY REVEILLES TOI ! ! !  
  
Heero : AAAAAAAHHHHHH BAKAAA !  
  
Les 5... euh tarés descendirent dans la cantine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et y trouvèrent SG-1 en train de manger une mixture dégueulasse qui a été fabriquée avec dieu seul sait quoi  
  
Jack : miam miam !  
  
Quatre : euh salut  
  
Jonas : ah salut, alors bien dormi ?  
  
Quatre : ben euh oui  
  
Trowa : dis quatre je savais pas que tu dormais avec un nounours  
  
Quatre : mais je dors pas avec un nounours  
  
Wufei : alors pourquoi tu l'as toujours dans les mains ?  
  
Quatre : mais il est pas à moi... (pris d'un doute) euh duo ?  
  
Duo(d'un air faussement innocent) : quoi ?  
  
Quatre : où tu l'as eu ?  
  
Duo(d'un air faussement scandalisé) : koua, moua voler un nounours, mais où as tu vu ça ?  
  
Garfield : il où le bâtard qui m'a pris mon nounours ! ? !  
  
Quatre : oh ! un chat qui parle  
  
Duo : oups !  
  
Trowa : bon ben on va vous laisser  
  
5 minutes plus tard ils entendirent un magnifique SPLOUF et virent duo sortir de la cantine avec un seau rempli de gelée sur la tête  
  
Duo : slurp ! au moins elle bonne  
  
Teal'c : euh je vais faire un truc  
  
Chez le psy  
  
Teal'c : docteur j'ai un problème : je suis entouré d'imbéciles depuis environ 5 ans  
  
Psy : pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu plus tôt ?  
  
Teal'c : parce qu'avant je les supportaient mais là y en a 5 autres qui sont arrivés et je sens que je vais craquer  
  
Médecin de famille jaffas : vous prendrez ces pilules 67 fois par jour et vous arriverez peut être à les supporter  
  
A la base   
  
Jack : bon on va sur P4X-6969 y a des indigènes cannibales, homosexuels et incestueux qui veulent nous bouffer et nous niquer les uns après les autres, vous nous attendez là ou vous venez avec nous ?  
  
Heero : ouais je veux venir avec vous je veux massacrer quelqu'un  
  
Wufei : ouais et nous alors !  
  
Jonas : bon on y va tous les 9 sur cette planète  
  
Duo : y z'ont quoi comme technolozie ?  
  
Sam. : y z'ont des graaaaaaannnnnnndddddds robots comme ça, mince mes bras y sont pas assez grand  
  
Hammond : bon vous partez maintenant ras le bol de ces guignols  
  
Les 5 g-boys regardèrent avec une surprise non dissimulée les petites loupiotes rouges s'allumer et SG-1 quant a eux les regardaient s'émerveiller quand le vortex se forma  
  
Quatre : je veux le même pour Noël !  
  
Jonas : tu peux pas ! hein ouais Teal'c qu'il peut pas  
  
Teal'c : ggggaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !  
  
Jack : c'est quoi ces pilules « contre les amis trop chiants »  
  
Jonas : bon on y va  
  
Une fois arrivés sur la planète  
  
Duo : wwwaaaaaaaahhhhhhh c tout bô  
  
Cannibale 1 : salut, vous venez répondre à notre ultimatum  
  
Jack : ouais : allez vous faire foutre  
  
Cannibale 2 : d'accord vous avez une recette particulière sur laquelle vous voulez qu'on vous fasse cuire ?  
  
Jonas : nan de toute façon on est plus tout seul  
  
Cannibale 1 : oh génial de la bouffe et une autre meuf à niquer  
  
Duo (vraiment scandalisé) : QUOI ? ! ? ALORS TOI TU VAS EN CHIER allez les gars on sort nos gundam, en plus leurs trucs c des... oh des mobiles suits qui c qui vous les as donnés  
  
Cannibale 3 : un mec qui s'appelle treize bon c pas tout mais on doit se combattre alors  
  
Heero : et moi je vais vous tuer avec un regard de psychopathe...  
  
Hannibal lecter(le silence des agneaux ça vous dit qqch ?) : on m'a appelé ?  
  
Heero : ...et un sourire carnassier  
  
Lion(aux dernières nouvelles le lion est un carnassier) : graou ?  
  
Trowa : on ne sortira pas de cette fic sans de graves séquelles  
  
Lecteur : corporelles ou cérébrales ?  
  
Wufei : encore toi !  
  
Lecteur : ben oui c moi, tu voulais que ça soit qui d'autre ?  
  
Duo, Heero, quatre et Trowa (qui ont déjà agrandi leur gundam) : allez, on y va !  
  
Wufei : mon gundam y veut pas s'agrandir, #se tourne vers la lune # ma petite lune que j'aime dit moi si mon gundam veut encore de moi  
  
Jack(flairant le mauvais coup) : oh oh !  
  
Indochine : g demandé à la lune si tu voulais encore de moi, elle m'a dis g pas l'habitude de m'occuper des cas comme ça, et toi et moi on était tellement sur, et on se disait quelque fois...  
  
Wufei : ayé y veut, ça va  
  
Indochine : ...BOUHOUHOUHOU  
  
Et Indochine fit place à un combat comme on en voit dans gundam wing c a dire : gros gundam tout bô qui résiste vaillament aux tirs de l'ennemi, autrement dit qui n'en n'ont rien à foutre, mobiles suits qui se déchirent comme du papier et multiples sourires et regards psychopathes et inquiétants...  
  
Hannibal lecter : ah ! là on m'a appelé  
  
Nan mais si on a besoin d'un pro en tortures on t'appellera  
  
Hannibal lecteur : ah ? d'accord  
  
...pendant que SG-1 massacrait les rares groupes de fantassins avec une folie meurtrière inexplicable et une grande dose d'autosatisfaction...  
  
Benny benassi : satisfaction !  
  
...quand les corps en charpies encore giclant de sang tombèrent sous les multiples balles !  
  
Linkin park : SOMEWHERE I BELOOOONNNNNG ! ! !  
  
Cannibales : aïe ça sent mauvais pour nous, bon je vais habiter ailleurs  
  
SG-1 : VOUAIS ! ON A GAGNE LES DOIGTS DANS LE NEZ, ILS ONT PERDU LES DOIGTS DANS LE CUL  
  
Duo : mouais, 'core heureux k'y a des groupes qui ont pensé à ça #prend le C.D. de Queen à l'auteur # tadddaaaa  
  
Auteur : hé !  
  
Duo : t'en fais pas je te le rendrais euh c lequel ?  
  
Auteur : le premier  
  
Duo : d'ac #met le C.D. dans la chaîne hi-fi # et voilà  
  
Queen : WEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIEND !  
  
Duo : c quand même mieux que votre chanson de merde  
  
Jack : bon on rentre  
  
A la base   
  
Jack : C NOUS !  
  
Hammond : ah ! c vous  
  
Jack : vous vous attendiez au père Noël peut être ?  
  
Hammond : ça m'aurait bien plu mais bon  
  
A la base de OZ  
  
Treize : REVEILLEZ VOUS BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! ! !  
  
Soldat : rhôôô le vilain, il a dit un gros mot  
  
Treize : mon dieu aidez-moi  
  
Dieu : kékya ?  
  
Treize : y veulent pas partir  
  
Dieu : d'accord EH LES GARS Y A LOANA DANS LA MACHINE ! ! !  
  
Soldats : VRAI ? OOOUUAAAAAIIIIIISSSS eh mais y a personne  
  
Treize (sourire ironique) : vraiment ? Maintenant que vous êtes là dedans, faut que ça serve #actionne le levier # salut !  
  
Au même moment en France  
  
Franck dubosc : #se lève en sursaut du lit # aaaaaaahhhhhhh, même après une nuit d'amour le séducteur a toujours la pèche, bon va falloir y aller maintenant Sylvie euh... Caroline  
  
Mouss diouf : nan, jean pierre, t'as du café ?  
  
Franck dubosc (choqué) : euh oui  
  
A la base Cheyenne truc  
  
Sergent : général ! on vient de voir sur le radar de plusieurs centaines d'objet de 15m de haut environ et dont la plupart volent vers nous  
  
Duo : ça doit être des aries, et les autres ils font quoi ?  
  
Sergent : ils font une partie de cache-cache... qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache  
  
Heero : bon on va aller voir, allez venez, vous là  
  
Duo : nan veut pas  
  
Quatre : allez duo, sinon je dis à Heero ce que tu fais sur son ordinateur  
  
Heero : quoi ! qu'est ce qu'il fait sur mon ordi celui-là  
  
Quatre : ben en fait, il...  
  
Duo : bon ça va, ça va, j'arrive  
  
Devant la base  
  
Aries 176 : AAAAHHHHH UN GUNDAM ! ! !  
  
Aries 56 : t'as oublié d'allumer ta radio espèce de con  
  
Aries 176 : comment tu fais pour m'entendre ?  
  
Aries 56 : ...  
  
Aries 176 : ah zut, 'suis une andouillette volante, donc je disais AAAAHHHHH UN GUNDAM ! ! !  
  
Aries 84 : où ça ?  
  
Aries 176 : devant toi abruti  
  
Aries 84 : ben devant moi... c toi  
  
Aries 176 : z'oups  
  
Heero : YYAAAAAAHHHHHHH OMAE O KOROSU  
  
Duo : g rien fait, g rien fait !  
  
Wufei : pas toi baka, eux ! BANZAÏ  
  
Heero : eh y z'ont un nouveau blindage : y a plus que le thorax qui s'arrache  
  
En effet Heero venait de tirer une de ses décharges hypersupermegagiga- puissantes sur le thorax du Aries qui se pulvérisa laissant les bras, les jambes et la tête flotter un peu en l'air avant de tomber au sol  
  
Duo : et y z'ont de nouvelles armes qui font des trous dans le gundanium  
  
Trowa : y fait combien ce trou  
  
Duo : euh un centimètre carré de surface avec un demi-millimètre de profondeur  
  
Wufei : bon ben fais pas chier  
  
Voilà le troisième chapitre est fini halalala qu'est ce que j'écris vite et si les chapitres sont longs à venir c que g des problèmes avec Internet et que g le malheur de ne pas posséder l'ADSL aaaaahhhhhh bon allez zou des reviews et un autre chapitre ! C parti au boulot ! 


	4. chapitre4

Quand SG-1 rencontre gundam wing  
  
Wouaahhh 'a tous pleins chapitres... 4 mouais bon OK g rien dit voilà le chapitre, Sandra voui j'avoue c'était ton idée mais g pas trouvé mieux et TK, tu vas voir, comment qu'elle va souffrir niak niak  
  
Le combat faisait rage dehors quand un message radio parvint jusqu'au moniteurs du SG-C  
  
Message : tauris vous allez mourir sous la puissance de votre vrai dieu !  
  
Sam. : c...  
  
Jonas : c...  
  
Jack : célibat !  
  
Teal'c : pppfffff c même pas ça d'abord, même que c anubis d'abord  
  
Anubis : enfin qqn qui me reconnaît c pas trop tôt  
  
Jonas et sam. : maieuh si qu'on le savait mais on faisait durer le suspens  
  
Anubis : ah bon ? alors ça fait trois personnes qui me reconnaissent  
  
Jack : mais moi je faisais de l'humour  
  
Anubis : ah ben quatre alors  
  
Hammond : eh nous on t'a jamais entendu  
  
Anubis : oh ça va, je vais pas pardonner tout le monde non plus, euh dites maintenant que j'y pense ça coûte combien un appel comme ça depuis des milliers d'années lumières  
  
Jack : alors un appel aux états unis depuis l'espace à des millions d'années lumières ça fait : 173000 $  
  
Anubis : ...euh par heure ?  
  
Jack ^_^ : nan  
  
Anubis : ...par minute ?  
  
Jack ^_^ : nan  
  
Anubis : par seconde ! ? !  
  
Jack ^_^ : ouiii ! bravo monsieur  
  
Anubis : euh on partage ?  
  
Jack : ah non t'appelles, tu payes ! Allô ? Allô ?  
  
Anubis : je vous attaque la semaine prochaine ! clic tu du du du du du  
  
Duo : c'était qui le connard qui occupait la ligne ?  
  
Jack : une vieille connaissance, bon je te laisse g ma ligne à moi qui mords  
  
Duo : mais y a treize qui veut vous parler j'vous le passe  
  
Treize : ici treize kushrenada...  
  
Jack : rrrhhhôôôôô le nom ppffffff MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Treize : euh... hum bon donnez-nous la porte des étoiles !  
  
Teal'c : vous pouvez toujours courir  
  
Jack : bien Teal'c, bien  
  
Heero : hé mais kessky fait treize ?  
  
Duo : il se met à courir ce con  
  
Sam. (Avec une idée derrière la tête) : hé mais lâche-moi la tête, saloperie  
  
Idée : maieuh  
  
Sam. : bon alors, euh treize ?  
  
Treize : voui ?  
  
Sam. : t'as qu'a aller à ta base avec tes copains voir si la porte elle y est  
  
Treize : ah d'accord  
  
Pendant ce temps  
  
Heero(en train de démembrer son 20eme Aries) : merde g plus de munitions, de carburant et d'énergie pour mon sabre laser il ne me reste plus qu'une seule arme  
  
Obi-wan kenobi épisode 4 : que la force soit avec toi  
  
Duo : qui c le vieux croûton ?  
  
Obi-wan : KOI ? si pour me faire traiter de vieux débris moi je me casse  
  
Heero : bon alors je disais qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une seule arme  
  
Quatre : laquelle ?  
  
Heero : moi !  
  
Wufei : hein ?  
  
Et sur ce Heero s'éjecta de son gundam pour aller perforer 11 Aries en ligne(et oui tout est possible dans les fics) sous les yeux de ses amis qui ressemblaient à de grosses limaces style tare panda  
  
Wufei (qui ne s'est pas regarder dans une glace) : c quoi tare panda ?  
  
Lecteur : ben tare panda c un machin qui est apparu sur des goodies et qui est un panda(on avait p'tet remarquer), sans os, et donc tout raplapla au niveau du sol, il parait que c mignon  
  
Duo : comment tu sais ça ?  
  
Lecteur : parce que je suis le lecteur et que c mon devoir de tout avoir lu et je suis tombé sur un magasine qui en parlait(oui tout est vraiment possible dans cette fic)  
  
Treize : on reviendra  
  
Heero : OUAIS ON A GAGNE  
  
X : heeeeeeeerrrrroooooo te voilà enfin  
  
Heero : glup ! je ne connais cette voix pleurnicharde malheureusement que trop bien  
  
Relena : vouui c moua !  
  
Heero : DONNEZ-MOI UN FLINGUE VITE ! ! !  
  
Jack : tiens mon petit  
  
Heero : oh un P-90 j'ai toujours rêver d'en avoir un !  
  
Jack : ah non y a erreur toi tu prends la mitrailleuse lourde 127 mm  
  
Heero : aaaahhhh de mieux en mieux  
  
Ils continuèrent cette agréable discussion en canardant relena dans la forêt qu'était pas loin  
  
Quatre : g toujours rêver de passer mon baptême de chasse en forêt  
  
Hilde : hé sie sich verzieht(vous chercherez vous-même, après tout ich bin zweisprachig hin hin hin ^_^)wir müssen finden sie !  
  
Duo : t'as raison(vous croyez tout de même pas que j'allais me casser le cul pour rien)on y va  
  
Tous : ooouuaaiiss  
  
Plus tard  
  
Heero : a yé z'lé trouver ze vais la tuer moi-même  
  
Relena : nnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
Tueur : nan ! tuer c mon métier à moi  
  
Duo : ki c lui ?  
  
Noin : le tueur de scary movie  
  
Tueur : voui c moi, oh ! salut drew  
  
Drew : NNNNAAAAAAANNNNNN #se barre en courant #  
  
Tueur : oh ! merde, elle se barre cette salope, bon je vous laisse l'autre petasse blonde  
  
Relena : maieuh ! Euargh !  
  
Heero : ta gueule poufiasse !  
  
X : oh ! on est en train de tabasser qqn  
  
Hilde : t qui toi ?  
  
X : m'appelle Reese(de malcolm)  
  
Duo : Reese, Reese, t'as pas un frère qui s'appelle Francis  
  
Reese : euh ouais, comment tu le connais ?  
  
Duo : mais c génial ça, on a fait l'école militaire ensemble  
  
Reese : bon, je peux taper la grognasse moi aussi ?  
  
Heero : tiens, voilà  
  
Reese : oh merci  
  
Un quart d'heure et un tabassage de grognasse plus tard  
  
Heero : oh ! putain ça défoule  
  
Relena : pftou #crache ses dents #  
  
Reese : ouais t'as raison  
  
Jack : oh ! La vache ! y a une folle qui arrive droits sur nous  
  
Folle qui arrive droits sur nous... euh sur eux : REESE REVIENS RANGER TA CHAMBRE  
  
Reese : ah ! c ma mère, je dois réagir fièrement hum... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH #se barre en courant lui aussi #  
  
Mère de reese : bon merde, j'en ai marre de courir partout, moi je rentre  
  
Mais en partant dans le sens inverse elle déclencha un piège mécanique : c a dire, une roue dentée qui arrive par le plafond bien qu'il n'y ait pas de plafond dans une forêt, mais grâce à des réflexes enfouis au plus profond d'elle, elle se coucha par terre évitant ainsi le piège, mais Relena qui voulait profiter du spectacle pour s'enfuir n'avait pas vu la roue parce qu'elle n'a pas de réflexes, mais aussi parce qu'elle est très conne ! elle s'étala de tout son long sur le dos pendant que les dents de la roue se détachaient pour se planter sur son visage de grosse gourde...  
  
Relena : NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN TCHAC TCHAC TCHAC TCHAC TCHAC TCHAC TCHAC TCHAC TCHAC TCHAC OOOUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH  
  
Sam. : apparemment ça doit pas faire du bien  
  
... et eminem qui passait par-là ne put résister à ces délicieux appels que sont les cris de douleur, il courut à l'endroit des cris et il vit l'image de ses rêves : une blonde, très conne, ressemblant plus ou moins à britney spears se faisant tabasser par un beau petit monde, ne pouvant plus tenir devant tant de violence, il y accourut afin de renforcer son image de bad boys  
  
Relena : mon sôveeeeuuuuuuuurrrrr KLOPS RHEEEEUUUU saleté de sale-individu- de-fils-de-fille-de-joie-que-les-gens-de-ma-classe-ne-frequentent-pas de rappeur  
  
Eminem : hein ?  
  
Duo : attends g pas bien compris mais je crois que ça veut dire : putain de fils de pute-que-les-enfoirés-dans-mon-genre-ne-frequentebnt-pas de rappeur à la con  
  
Eminem : oh flattering(schmeilchelhaft, si vous préférez hin hin hin ^_^) I like hit the whores(wolltet verzeihen mein englisch aber ich fange auf mich mit mein deutsch, nan je traduis rais à la fin promis !)  
  
Jonas : hé l'auteur pourquoi il parle pas français ?  
  
Auteur : il a déchiré ses paroles en français bon alors #prend un calepin #Jonas a pus d'joker  
  
Mais eminem du bientôt céder la place passk'il coûte la peau du cul à ttaaaaaddddaaaaaa... kurt kubain  
  
Quatre : il est pas mort, lui ?  
  
Jack : si mais pour l'occasion il est vivant, et surtout nous ne voulons pas rater sa façon si particulière de jouer de la guitare  
  
Wufei : ? _ ?  
  
Jack : regardes et apprends  
  
Kurt : YYYYYAAAAAAA #écrase sa guitare sur la tête de Relena # CCCCCCRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Relena : AAAAAAAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH  
  
Wufei : ah ouais, il joue dans quel groupe lui ?  
  
Jack : nirvana, pourquoi ?  
  
Wufei : ze vé asseter tous ses albums !  
  
Kurt : g un nouveau fan ?  
  
Sam. : ouais  
  
Kurt : OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS glarg #fais une crise cardiaque # euargh  
  
Duo : kékil'a ?  
  
Sam.: sûrement un arrêt des fonctions cardio-vasculaires entraînant un manque d'apport en oxygène...  
  
Jack : CARTER !  
  
Sam. : une crise cardiaque  
  
Jack : 'vraiment besoin de tout ce vocabulaire ?  
  
Sam. : ben oui, je suis quand même la scientifique du groupe  
  
Duo : peut être mais t'as vraiment besoin d'être aussi chiante, on dirait heero en féminin  
  
Sam. : ah non moi je suis moins calculateur, moins froide, moins psychopathe  
  
Hannibal lecter : ah...  
  
Tous : TA GUEULE !  
  
Hannibal lecter : ...BOUHOUHOUHOUHOU #s'enfuit dans les toilettes #  
  
Quatre : les toilettes ?Pour pleurer ?  
  
Heero : à mon avis, vu la main sur sa bouche, c'est pour vomir  
  
Tous : mouais  
  
Hannibal : beuhargh oh mais je me souviens pas avoir mangé ça  
  
Tous : oooooooohhhhhhhh mais c dégueulasse  
  
Et ils se barrèrent en courant pour éviter d'autres remarques dégoûtantes du psychopathe  
  
Hannibal (entre 32 couches) : c de moi qu'on parle là ?  
  
(exaspération profonde)Oooouuuiiiii, bon alors reviews ze veux des reviews à plus tard pour l'aut' chapitre  
  
bon maintenant les traductions  
  
sie sich verzieht, (ich bin zweisprachig) wir müssen finden sie : elle se barre(je suis bilingue)nous devons la retrouver  
  
oh flattering (schmeilchelhaft) I like hit the whores(wolltet verzeihen mein englisch aber ich fange auf mich mit mein deutsch) : oh flatteuse(flatteuse(mais en allemand là)) j'aime taper les pûtes(veuillez excuser mon anglais mais je me rattrape sur mon allemand) 


	5. chapitre5

Quand SG-1 rencontre gundam wing  
  
Bon alors où est ce que j'en suis #lis le chapitre précèdent chapitre # d'accord donc nos héros, trop répugnés à l'idée de devoir supporter euh... l'autre là, s'enfuirent aussi vite qu'ils purent pour se retrouver dans un appartement en compagnie de michael youn déguisé en un spécialiste du 7eme art, d'un ours en peluche, et d'une équipe télé  
  
Sam. : ouf on lui a échappé  
  
Michael : euh vous avez laisser la porte ouverte ?  
  
Jonas : ben non  
  
Michael : et merde ! On est bloqué ici, #s'adresse à l'équipe télé et au nounours # alors qu'est ce que vous vous êtes dit... mais me dit pas que c comme ça que tu filmes henry, henry il se filme avec des zooms avant, des zooms arrières, des zooms avant, des zooms arrières #joint le geste à la parole # filmer henry, ça doit être comme un film de bioman : Ça doit donner envie de vomir, ça doit être de la merde... finalement le 7eme art c comme ça : c de la merde  
  
Teal'c : bon on y va oui ou merde ?  
  
Duo : mais comment imbécile la porte est...  
  
Teal'c : ...ouverte (à la place de la porte se trouve un gros trou calciné) remarquez au passage le pur style goa'uld (pète ce que dois, cramera que pourra... joli hein ! en réalité c «fais ce que dois, advienne que pourra »)  
  
Tous lol : wooooooouuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh c bôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôô  
  
Michael : y sont bizarres eux  
  
Noin : ouais et on doit les supporter tout le temps  
  
Sally : et pis ceux qui sont mignons y sont fêlés : zechs est obsédé par la dignité de son adversaire, heero est un iceberg vivant, trowa est aussi émotionnel qu'un bloc de granit, wufei est limite kamikaze, duo est cinglé, treize est très très con(voir chapitre 4), quatre est limite tapette...  
  
Quatre(voix dans l'aigu) : hé  
  
Sally : la preuve  
  
Quatre : maieuh  
  
Michael : ah ouais pas de bol donc  
  
Heero : hhhnnnnn  
  
Duo : wouah ! Parles moins vite heero !  
  
Heero : BAKA !  
  
Teal'c : bon ! Vous venez, oui ?  
  
Heero et duo : voui m'sieur #se mettent à chanter # les jôlies colonies de vancanceuh  
  
Tous : irretrievable (irrécupérables)  
  
A la base  
  
Jack : bon on va sur une autre planète, vous venez ?  
  
Quatre : ouais ! Pourquoi pas ?  
  
Duo : voui ze veux un autre tour de toboggan  
  
Tous : OK d'accord  
  
De l'aut' coté  
  
Jack : on dirait un cuirassé  
  
Jonas : où est la porte ?  
  
Sam. : oh non... encore un voyage dans le temps  
  
Duo : eh ! On est sur la mer... (naaannnn sans dec' !)  
  
Heero : beuh !  
  
Quatre : kekila ?  
  
Serge lama : je suis maladeuh, complètement maladeuh  
  
Duo : y a un aut' cuirassé là-bas  
  
Teal'c : j'arrive à lire le nom : le « hood »  
  
Jack : QUOI ! ? ! LE HOOD ! ! ! !mais il a été coulé par le Bismarck pendant la seconde guerre mondiale  
  
Sam. : on est soit sur le Bismarck, soit sur l'autre cuirassé anglais  
  
Les g-boys : l'autre ?  
  
Sam. : oui je me souviens plus du nom, en tout cas si on est sur le Bismarck on est...  
  
Jack : ...dans la mouise, vu qu'on sera entouré de nazis  
  
Jonas : ah oui d'accord #se met à prier #pourvu qu'on soit sur l'autre, pourvu qu'on soit sur l'autre  
  
Marin allemand : hé was machst du ?  
  
Tous : merde !  
  
Jack : chacun pour sa peau  
  
Sam. : oh attendez ! ils vont tirer l'obus  
  
Les g-boys : comment ça « l'obus » ?  
  
BOUM, et le Bismarck tira un seul obus qui s'écrasa contre le hood au niveau de la salle des munitions ce qui le trancha en deux (il ne peut en rester qu'un ! Tadaaaa !) Ce qui fut un exploit vu la taille des batôs (le Bismarck et le hood font presque la même taille que le titanic vous imaginez le monstre avec des tourelles de 30m de long quand même ! je veux le même pour Noël :p )et projetant le petit agneau qui se trouvait sur le pont à cet instant, il tomba dans l'eau remplie de requins présents pour l'occasion qui se jetèrent dessus sous les yeux horrifiés de sg-1, des g- boys et de Jamel debouze  
  
Tous : hein ?  
  
Jamel : il est où le magneau ? ...ils ont mangé le magneau ?  
  
Jack : ah d'accord bon n'empêche qu'on a les marins allemands au cul  
  
Duo : ah ouais pis ils sont plus nombreux que nous, je vois pas comment on va s'en sortir  
  
Trowa : moi si ! eh ! l'auteur  
  
Auteur(sur le calepin) : Trowa : zéro... euh oui ?  
  
Trowa : on peut avoir sarkozy  
  
Auteur : tiens, faut appuyer sur le bouton dans le dos  
  
Sarko : oui bonjour z'avez vos papiers ?  
  
Trowa : nous oui mais pas les allemands  
  
Sarko : y'a pas des pûtes ici ?  
  
Trowa : nan  
  
Sarko : des roumains ?  
  
Trowa : nan  
  
Sarko : des mendiants  
  
Duo : euh si c les allemands  
  
Sarko : d'accord... EN TAULE LES ALLEMANDS ! YYYYYAAAAAAAA  
  
Allemands : was ? AAAAAHHHHH ACHTUNG DAS IST SARKOZY !  
  
Et les Allemands se firent courser par sarkozy (taïaut, taïaut) sur tout le bateau devant sg-1 et les g-boys qui avaient commandé du pop-corn  
  
Jonas : bon c pas tout mais comment on rentre ?  
  
Jack : moi zé trouvé #montre Harry potter # taddaaaaaa  
  
Harry : mais lâche moi putain !  
  
Quatre : on veut que tu nous renvoie en 20003  
  
Teal'c : 20003 ?  
  
Quatre : euh pardon 2003  
  
Harry : comment je fais ?  
  
Wufei : on s'en fout...  
  
Jocelyne labylle et cheelah : on s'en fout gnagna gnagnagna  
  
Wufei : ...tu le fais, un point c tout  
  
Harry : rhooo ça va FZIOU bon maintenant qu'ils sont partis, on en était où chéri ?  
  
Drago : on allait faire un 69  
  
Berk ! on va revenir très vite à nos moutons...  
  
Moutons : bbééééé  
  
...hum donc a la base, FZIOU et les 9 enfoirés apparaissent dans un flash au milieu de la salle de briefing  
  
Hammond : ah ben c bien on perdra pas de temps  
  
Sg-1 : on va quand même se changer, nan ?  
  
Hammond : nan sinon jack viendra avec trois jour de retards  
  
Jack : hahaha je suis en pleine euphorie  
  
Thor : cool man  
  
Sg-1 : WWAAAAHHHHH... kess tu fous là ?  
  
Thor : ben je me faisais bien chier dans mon vaisseau asgard alors g décidé de vous faire peur  
  
Jack : ben c réussi, mais qu'est ce que t'as à la main ?  
  
Thor : me dis pas k't'as jamais fumé de la beuh  
  
Jonas : c qui qui te la fourguée ?  
  
Thor : un mec qui s'appelle doc gynéco  
  
Duo : je sais pas si c le crack que g fumé d'talleur, mais là je vois un alien qui se shoote  
  
Teal'c : petit 1 : tu ne rêves pas, petit 2 : tu fumes du crack ?  
  
Duo : ben ouais, c d'la bonne, c celle de joey star  
  
Thor : vouais, copain à moi, viens copain à moi, on va ssanter  
  
Thor et duo : nous sommes les frères zumeaux, nés sous le signe des... zumeaux  
  
Heero : complètement cons !  
  
Georges brassens : quand on est con, on est con  
  
Auteur : bon vous avez fini vos conneries, je sais même plus quoi écrire  
  
Tous : maieuh !  
  
Auteur : bon je passe un message, ce chapitre sera écourté(nan je déconne) en raison des personnages qui sont drogués au plus haut niveau et donc cette fic est en train de partir en couille...  
  
Tous : yyooooouuuuuhhhhhooooouuuuuuuu !  
  
Auteur : ...mouais donc au prochain chapitre il y aura un peu plus d'ordre, bon pour le moment le problème c eux, bon alors #s'empare d'une batte de base-ball # qui veut passer le premier ?  
  
Tous : eeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh, promis ! on arrête  
  
Auteur : y a intérêt...  
  
Lara fabian : JE T'AAAAAAIIIIIIIIMMMMEEEUUUU KLOPS AAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEEEEUUUUUHHHHH  
  
Hammond : essayons de redevenir sérieux  
  
Duo : je sens que ça va foirer  
  
Quatre : vous commencer pas a en avoir marre d'être maltraiter par tout ce qui bouge  
  
Et sur ces propos super vexant pour les plantes, le géranium de la salle de briefing se jeta sur quatre pour lui maraver sa tronche  
  
Quatre : aïe bon d'accord et aussi par tout ce qui bouge pas  
  
Le géranium tout content retourna dans son pot en se traînant  
  
Jonas : comment il fait pour ramper, c qu'une plante  
  
Sam. : cette plante est le militant pour les OGM le plus actif du monde  
  
Géranium : José, t'es foutu, on va te mettre du plomb dans le cul  
  
Heero : on peut pas dire que c un exemple de politesse  
  
Géranium : maiseuh !  
  
Duo : ta gueule ! tu dois normalement rester dans ton pot à pousser tranquillement  
  
Géranium : hé ho, ça va, tu veux que je te fasse comme quatre ?  
  
Quatre(visage ensanglanté) : oui ?  
  
Duo : euh bon g rien dit  
  
Géranium : de toute façon je connais plein de secrets sur tout le monde, même sur sam. qui s'épile au niveau de l'entrejambe  
  
Tous : hein ?  
  
Sam. : hé !  
  
Géranium : de toute façon t pas la seule, janet aussi(hum j'aimerai mieux connaître ce géranium)  
  
Hammond : bien ! Après ces détails passionnants(oh oui, très !)sur la vie des poils de nos deux femmes les plus sexy de la base (normal y a qu'elles qu'on voit !)on va parler de vos vacances  
  
Tous : ooouuuuaaaaaiiiiisssssss  
  
Hammond : ça va pas être possible  
  
Jack : quoi ? mais pourquoi ?  
  
Hammond : écoutes, on en a déjà parler  
  
Jack : oooouuuuiiiiiinnnnnn je veux mes vacanceuh  
  
Hammond : tu peux pas y a le monde a sauver  
  
Jack : fais chier le monde y peut pas se démerder seul un moment  
  
Duo : ouais c vrai ça ! à chaque fois c pareil  
  
Jonas : quoi ? toi aussi tu dois sauver le monde ?  
  
Duo : ah non ! moi je dois juste sauver ma peau, nan moi j'ai jamais de vacances  
  
Hammond : bon d'accord vous avez trois jours de congés payés  
  
Tous : QUOI ! ? ! QUE TROIS JOURS !  
  
Hammond : eh ho faut pas pousser bibine non plus  
  
Tous : bon d'accord on y va  
  
Voilà le chapitre est fini eh oui je fais dans la régularité (en moyenne 7 pages Word) dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et les chapitres prochains seront long à venir désolé mais je suis interne à calais donc c assez loin de chez moi et je peux même pas aller sur fanfiction.net, fais chier ce putain de lycée on allez reviews ça fais toujours plaisir 


	6. chapitre6

Quand sg-1 rencontre gundam wing  
  
Alors notre bande de cons en était arrivée où ? ah oui d'accord et d'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews, ^_^ ça fait super plaisir  
  
Mademoiselle sora : ah bon, jamais les mecs t'ont envoyé de reviews, oouuuuh les vilains, j'm'en vais leur botter le cul, nan je plaisante, je vais pas botter le cul à la moitie de la France dieu me regarde hahaha  
  
Serpentine ze demoniak spirit : alors sally c une rebelle d'après le peu d'épisodes que g vu et puis « mètre suprême des fics sg-1 »fallait la faire celle là, ze t'adore, mais bon je suis pas le meilleur non plus y'a plein d'autres auteurs qui sont eux aussi super, tiens, par exemple, chris ze madman et Sandra y sont super eux aussi  
  
Et tous les autres aussi que g pas réussi a retenir les noms ke zen suis désolé tout plein : vous aussi je vous dis merci beaucoup tout plein  
  
Allez bonne lecture  
  
Tous : bon d'accord on y va  
  
Hammond : je vais téléphoner aux maîtres goa'uld et autres méchants de reporter les «fins du monde imminentes » à plus tard, et vous irez en France(oh mais quelle coïncidence) pour voir les plus belles plages d'Europe (je vous jure c la vérité vraie qu'est pas fausse parce que c la vraie)  
  
Tous : d'accord  
  
Arrivés à ... euh quelle plage je vais prendre moi hhhmmm ah je sais la cote d'azur  
  
Duo : wwwoooouuuuaaaaaiiiiiissss la mer ooooooohhhhhhhh c bôôôôôôô  
  
Jonas : il est toujours comme ça ?  
  
Heero -_- : toujours  
  
Mais l'arrivée de .... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 ... 9 tarés en maillots de bain couleur treillis se fit quand même remarquer par certains marseillais  
  
Marseillais (fort accent marseillais cela va de soi) : mais bonne mère, c qui ces guignols là ?  
  
Heero : c moi ou les Français sont ...  
  
Auteur : hum hum ! (signalement d'idées sadiques prévues a l'encontre d'un japonais prénommé Heero yuy)  
  
Heero : Euh... g rien dit  
  
Et tout le monde se répartit sur la plage, duo faisait du surf avec heero qui essayait de faire en sorte que sa planche aille accidentellement dans la poitrine de son collègue américain, quatre et Teal'c avaient mis tous les deux leurs obligations religieuses de coté pour draguer les filles (qui aurait cru ça), jack et sam. faisait des trucs dans les dunes malgré le fait qu'y en a pas à Marseille tandis que trowa et Jonas essayait le bobsleigh avec sanka de rasta rocket (je passe mon tour) et wufei mangeait des marshmalows avec l'auteur  
  
Auteur : quoi ? G le droit de me détendre un peu, non ? Comment ça, non ? je fais ce que je veux  
  
Wufei : fais gaffe, ton marshmalow crame... hé mais c pas des soldats d'oz la bas !  
  
Soldat : oh ça va on a pas envie de se battre aujourd'hui  
  
Heero : ah je vous comprends  
  
Soldats : ouais on a pas envie de vous laminer aujourd'hui  
  
Heero : QUOI ! mais vous déconnez là j'espère  
  
Soldat : nan : à chaque fois on vous défonce la gueule  
  
Duo : alors ça, ça m'étonnerait parce qu'on est plus fort que vous  
  
Soldat : ah non, c nous les plus forts  
  
Trowa : nan c nous  
  
Soldat : nous  
  
Quatre : nous  
  
Soldat : nous  
  
Wufei : nous  
  
Soldat : nous  
  
Duo : nous  
  
Soldat : nous  
  
Heero (une idée en tête) : vous  
  
Soldat : vous... hein ?  
  
Heero : woah j'suis trop fort  
  
Soldat : oui mais...  
  
Hilde (mais kekelle fout là) : y'a pas de mais, c nous les plus forts  
  
Duo : dis donc Hilde, il est joli ton maillot de bain moulant(hé on ne bave pas sur l'écran) je peux toucher (moi d'abord :p)  
  
Hilde : euh j'ai pas de maillot de bain moi  
  
Duo : loupé ! Fais chier (soudain plein d'espoir) je peux voir ce qu'il y a en dessous ?  
  
Hilde : mais je te dis que je n'en ai pas alors comment tu vas faire pour voir en dessous de qqch que g pas  
  
Heero : pas con  
  
Duo : re-loupé et merde  
  
Sam. : hophophop on ne dit pas de gros mots  
  
Duo : voui madame  
  
Jonas : et pis d'abord... FZIOU mais aieuh  
  
Toutes les personnes présentes sur la plage dans un rayon de 73.82 mètres (précis hein :p)se retournèrent pour voir apophis en short de bain avec des petites pyramides goa'uld dessus ainsi que sa garde jaffa également en short de bain avec les même motifs mais qui garde quand même le... le... machin en forme de tête de serpent  
  
Jonas : aieuh, vous m'avez blessé, espèces d'andouilles  
  
Apophis : et je vais avoir le plaisir de vous tuer  
  
Jonas : mais avant que vous fassiez ça # se relève # aieuh, # prend la voix de dark vador #  
  
Dark vador : argh ! mes cordes vocales  
  
Jonas : hum ! Je disais donc # prend la voix de dark vador # il faut que tu saches, apophis, je suis ton père !  
  
Apo : c sérieux ?  
  
Jonas : non pas du tout, tu es beaucoup plus vieux que moi et je ne peux pas le prouver  
  
Apo : ah ouais je suis con moi des fois, mais pourquoi j'ai pas trouver plus vite  
  
Jack : parce que t con justement  
  
Apo : ppffff, moi je me casse #aperçois une fille # eh bonjour jeune joueuse de beach-volley fiou(petit sifflement) cendrillon !  
  
Duo (remarquant le petit ami musclé de la fille) : euh tu ne devrais pas faire ça !  
  
Apo (n'ayant lui pas remarquer du tout) : oui je sais, je ne devrais pas faire le premier pas mais bon, le séducteur est romantique, mademoiselle !  
  
Petit ami de la fille : viens là, toi !  
  
Quatre : ouille, ça va faire mal  
  
Duo : bon, on y va, en plus c l'heure de ma série préférée  
  
Teal'c : qui est ?  
  
Duo : «l'inspecteur derrick»  
  
Sam. : c pas sensé être pour les personnes âgées ça  
  
Duo : mais non c que t'y connaît rien, dans notre futur ça a un succès fou  
  
Heero(à l'oreille de jack) : ça c'est ce qu'on lui fait croire  
  
Jack : oui mais comment ça se fait  
  
Jonas : d'après ce que g su, s'était destiné aux personnes âgées de 60 à 100ans, mais après la canicule, y'en a pas beaucoup qui ont résistées, alors ils se sont rabattus sur les jeunes  
  
Quatre : si on rentrait ?  
  
Sam. #_# : pourkoi ?  
  
Quatre : ben parce que je m'ennuie  
  
Sam. #_# : pourkoi ?  
  
Quatre : ben parce que je fais rien  
  
Sam. #_# : pourkoi ?  
  
Quatre : ben passkya rien à... oh et pis flûte, 'me kass  
  
Et quatre partit pour rentrer à la base en piétinant le plus de touristes possible  
  
Quatre : eh l'auteur !  
  
Auteur_ : kof kof kof, KOF KOF RRHHHAAAA KOF  
  
Quatre : kess t'as ?  
  
Auteur : rhino-pharyngite  
  
Quatre : ah d'accord  
  
Auteur : kof kof kof, bon, kess tu voulais ?  
  
Quatre : je peux repartir ?  
  
Auteur #_# : pourkoi ?  
  
Quatre : les autres, ils font rien qu'm'embeter  
  
Duo : oh l'fayot ! FAUCUL ! !  
  
Quatre : TAAA GUEEEUULE ! bon je peux repartir ?  
  
Auteur #_# : pourkoi ?  
  
Quatre : ah non, ça va pas recommencer !  
  
Non loin de là se jouai une pièce des plus ordinaires  
  
Enfant : papa, comment on fait les bébés ?  
  
Devant le refus de coopération de son père le petit enfant insista  
  
Enfant : papa ! Comment on fait les bébés ?  
  
Mais vu que son père ne répondait toujours pas, il décida de passer à un autre sujet  
  
Enfant : papa, c quoi cette bouteille de lait ?  
  
Papa : alors tu vois ça c ta mère # prend un bol qui traînait par la #, ça c ma bitte # prend la bouteille de lait et appuie sur la bouteille # et voilà, ce qu'il y a dans le bol c toi  
  
Enfant : beurk !  
  
Jack : g déjà vu ça  
  
Jonas : ah bon ?  
  
Teal'c : assayé, zé trouvé, c les nuls  
  
Jack : voué les nuls, z'adore les nuls  
  
Trowa : normal, t un gros nul  
  
Jack : bouhouhouhou, t méssant  
  
Lecteur : c pas bientôt fini toutes ces conneries ?  
  
Auteur : j'en ai marre moi aussi de leurs conneries, ils font terriblement chier  
  
Les trois jours passèrent rapidement et nos héros(peut on les appeler comme ça ?) durent rentrer à la maison  
  
Sam. : nnaaaannn, veut' pas !  
  
Jack : moi non pus à pas vouloir partir  
  
Duo : allez, il faut aller chez votre mère sinon elle va me faire un procès  
  
Tous : nnaaaaannnn, on veut paaaaaaaas  
  
Auteur : bon vous repartez ou j'appelle Jason worhees  
  
Et sur ces paroles le tueur sanguinaire de crystal lake apparut, la hachette dégoulinante de sang à la main(putain, mais c qu'il est en train de me niquer le tapis cet abruti !)  
  
Auteur : alors ?  
  
Jack : d'accord on se casse, on se casse !  
  
Jason : et moi qu'est ce que je fais ?  
  
Sam : mais il parle pas normalement  
  
Lecteur(parce que je vais pas tout le temps parler non plus nonmaissansblagues) : ben oui mais là c une fic donc on peut pas deviner sa voix  
  
Jason : bon si on répondait à mon problème  
  
Lecteur : va trucider Freddy  
  
Jason : et qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?  
  
Lecteur et auteur : des victimes potentielles en plus  
  
Jason : ah ben d'accord  
  
Et il partit vers la sortie la plus proche en n'omettant pas de trucider tout ce qui passait à portée de main  
  
Jack : si on rentrait à la maison ? ça me saoule ici  
  
Auteur : moi aussi y a rien a écrire ici  
  
Jack : allez en route qui m'aime me suive  
  
Mais personne ne suivit le colonel dans sa marche solitaire dans laquelle il fut le seul à se lancer sinon c pas une marche solitaire  
  
Jack : merdeuh allez, faites pas les cons  
  
Duo : je pense que le mot clé est «aime»  
  
Jack : bon ben alors, qui. euh. Ô SECOURS ! !  
  
Auteur (avec un bonnet de magicien bleu sur la tête ben oui c bientôt noël) : kekisspass ?  
  
Jack é_è : ils veulent pas venir avec moa oskour !  
  
Auteur : bon ok, QUE CEUX QUI VEULENT BOUFFER DE LA BUCHE A NOËL SUIVENT JACK  
  
Sg-1 et les g-boys : WWWWWWOOOOOOOUUUUUUAAAAAAAIIIIIISSSSSSSS  
  
Auteur : et voilà le travail, 573 euros silteuplé  
  
Teal'c : putain c plus cher que les putes  
  
Trowa : petit connaisseur, va  
  
Teal'c : s'il te plait, je fais presque 2 mètres(un peu plus ou bocoup moins)  
  
Trowa : bon ben grand connaisseur  
  
Auteur(toujours avec le bonnet bleu) : YYEEEEEESSSSSSS !  
  
Tous : koi ? koi ? koi ?  
  
Auteur : YYEEEEEESSSSSSS !  
  
Sam : je crois savoir laissez-moi bidouiller sur mon ordi  
  
Auteur(effectuant une petite danse de satisfaction(toute petite la danse, je déteste danser)) : YYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS ! YYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS !  
  
Teal'c : major carter, pourrons nous user de nos armes s'il devient trop saoulant ?  
  
Sam : eeeeuuuuuuhhhh.  
  
Auteur (gueulant comme un malade) : NNNEEEEEEIIIIIIIIINNNNNN ! ! !  
  
Teal'c : oulalala vaut mieux pas essayer  
  
Auteur : YYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS ! ! !  
  
Sam : g trouvé !  
  
Auteur : YYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS ! ! !  
  
Sam : en fait il est content  
  
Wufei : ça on avait remarqué, apprend nous qqch. d'utile pour changer  
  
Sam : il est content parce qu'il a fini ce chapitre  
  
Auteur : YYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS ! ! ! REVIIIEEEEWWWS ! ! ! ! 


	7. chapitre7

Quand SG-1 rencontre gundam wing(encore et toujours)  
  
Résumé : sg-1 et les g-boys ses sont tapés la bronzette tout le chapitre précédent pendant que l'auteur se défonçait le cul pour garder un minimum d'ordre dans cette foutue fic, mais vu que je suis pas fou, je me suis pas tapé la bronzette en maillot de bain en plein mois de décembre  
  
Duo : oh l'autre hé, t'as même pas profité de nos vacances ?  
  
Auteur : non contrairement à vous, moi g une scolarité et je tiens à la garder jusqu'au bac pro  
  
Note : g plein d'idée qui fourmillent dans ma tête et je dois vous dire que ça chatouille, vous aurez du : Harry potter / ma sœur(en cours), terminator(en cours), Harry potter / artemis fowl(héhéhé, en cours), Harry potter / vampires écrit avec ma sœur(en cours) et Harry potter / vampire(en cours) écrit par moi seul, inuyasha/genzo(en cours) soulblade/cyborg kuro chan(en cours) et enfin matrix(en projet)  
  
Toute la troupe de cons ambulants repartis vers la base en chantant de bon cœur dans les wagons du train  
  
Tous : les zôlies colonies de vacanceuh, merci pôpa, merci mômaaannn, tous les ans, je voudrais que ça recommeeennneeennnceeuuuuhhhh, youkadi dadi dada  
  
Auteur : hum, bonjour, non je ne les connais pas...  
  
Hilde : yo ! auctor-chan viens ssanter avec nous ! wwwééééééé  
  
Auteur : ...mais je ne vais pas tarder à les tuer, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, hum, JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER (comme je l'ai dit une ligne plus haut^_^) ! ! !  
  
Tous : NON ON PLAISANTAIT ! ! !  
  
Auteur : bon ben je vais juste vous faire souffrir alors avec mon groupe de hard rock anglophone préféré, g nommé linkin Park  
  
Tous : NNOOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! ! !  
  
Linkin Park : I WANT TO HEAL  
I WANT TO FEEL  
WHAT I THOUGHT WAS NEVER REAL  
IWANT TO LET GO OF THE PAIN I'VE WANTED ALL ALONG  
SOMEWHERE I BELOOONNNG  
  
Et le groupe explosèrent toutes leurs guitares en hommage à Kurt cobain mais cette fois sur la tête de nos héros qui se trouvait déjà endoloris par les deux enceintes de 3000 watts placées stratégiquement à coté de leurs oreilles  
  
Auteur : bon, ben ça c fait, maintenant il faut cacher ça, qqn a une pelle ?  
  
Et le voyage jusqu'à la base dura comme ça un bon bout de temps, entre eclatage de boite crânienne, enterrage de cadavre et perçage de tympans  
  
Jack : eh mais j'y pense, on a des vaisseaux spatiaux et on sera pas obligé de supporter ce châtiment, allez, vite, on y va  
  
Auteur : quoi ? et laisser échapper le peu de distraction que j'ai, mais vous rêvez là, pour la peine, je vais vous massacrer avec enhancer  
  
Enhancer : wwwwwééééééééééééé !  
  
Tous : NNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN  
  
Finalement tout le petit monde, les oreilles et les cranes pétés, arrivèrent devant la base  
  
Hammond : ah vous tombez bien on cherche une piscine pour le temps libre des troupes, vous sauriez pas où en trouver par hasard ?  
  
Trowa : moi je sais, g les pages jaunes, regardez, piscines, piscines  
  
Pages jaunes : ah pages jaunes 624 : piscine, la voilà votre piscine  
  
Hammond : ouah mais c énorme  
  
Hilde : ouais comme toi, t'as vu ton bide ?  
  
Pages jaunes : pages jaunes 312 : diététique, il est où le gros ?  
  
Hammond : nan mais t'as vu ta gueule toi ?  
  
Pages jaunes : pages jaunes 29 : chirurgie esthétique  
  
Hilde : oh hé, tu veux te battre ?  
  
Pages jaunes : pages jaunes 577 : ring de boxe  
  
Hammond : JE VAIS TE TUER !  
  
Pages jaunes : pages jaunes 423 : armurerie  
  
Hilde : CREVES ! PAW !  
  
Hammond : eeeuuuuuuuaaaaaaarrgggghhhh aaaaaahhhhhh  
  
Pages jaunes : désolé, pages jaunes 981 : pompes funèbres  
  
Auteur : pages jaunes, ne cherchez plus, c déjà le bordel  
  
Pages jaunes : bonjour, pages jaunes 1258, quelqu'un cherche un bordel ?  
  
Jack : impressionnant  
  
Trowa : n'est ce pas  
  
Haut-parleurs : activature de la porture exteriure  
  
Sam : je vois que les haut-parlurs euh, les haut-parleurs deconnent toujours autant  
  
Haut-parleurs : nan mais je rigole pas, la porte, elle s'active vraiment là  
  
Jack : ki c ?  
  
Haut-parleurs : kess j'en sais moua ? Allez voir tiens !  
  
SG-1 et les g-boys se rendirent dans la salle d'embarquement, armés jusqu'au dents, pour recevoir leur invité, ils attendirent devant la porte environ 1 ou 2 minutes, lorsque l'iris s'ouvrit brusquement  
  
Jack : mais kess que vous foutez bordel, vous êtes bourrés ou koi ?  
  
Lieutenant : wwiiiiiii  
  
Sam : oh non avec des soldats bourrés à blocs comme ça la base est à la merci du moindre petit terroriste en herbe  
  
Tout le groupe attendit que quelqu'un sorte de la porte, finalement, au bout d'1 ou 2 minutes, quelqu'un sorti de la porte, fut accueilli par une salve de tir, alla se réfugier derrière un canon et gueula comme un sourd  
  
X : nan mais ça va pas la tête ! je savais que le type qui écrivait ça était un malade, mais à ce point, je vais lui faire sa fête  
  
Duo : tiens mais je connais cette voix  
  
Quatre : hé mais moi aussi  
  
Heero : me dites pas que c elle, elle est encore plus folle que lui  
  
Auteur : quand même pas !  
  
Jonas : vous allez nous dire ki c à la fin  
  
Sora : c moooiiiiiii(oui, elle m'a reviewé et j'aime bien sa fic, mais faites pas les jaloux, je le ferai aussi avec vous, dés que je me rappellerais vos pseudos)  
  
Duo : wwwéééééé  
  
Les deux super super super super...potes se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre, se rencontrèrent en vol sous les yeux incrédules de SG-1, se serrèrent très fort l'un contre l'autre et, au grand étonnement de SG-1, s'embrassèrent dans un long baiser passionné(me croirez vous si je vous dis que c le premier passage romantique de ma carrière d'auteur, non ? eh ben vous devriez passke c la vérité)  
  
Jack : je pige que dalle là  
  
Sam : vous n'êtes pas le seul, mon colonel  
  
Jonas : pourrait on nous expliquer ?  
  
Heero : ben, elle nous a fait débarquer dans son monde, et aux dernières nouvelles, elle sortait avec duo  
  
Teal'c : on comprend tout maintenant  
  
Trowa : et ils sont toujours en train de s'embrasser là  
  
Wufei : ils vont peut être crever, on sera peut être débarrassé d'eux #jubile d'avance#  
  
Quatre : je te signale qu'elle a toujours son évent, et qu'elle peut respirer tout en embrassant  
  
SG-1 : QUOI ! ?  
  
Sora : t'aurais pas pu te taire, toi ?  
  
SG-1 : on pourrait avoir des explications ?  
  
Auteur et sora : NON !  
  
Et SG-1 quitta la pièce en ronchonnant, excédés de n'avoir jamais aucunes explications sur ce qui se passe de bizarre dans cette base, avant de sortir de la salle d'embarquement tout le monde put entendre clairement jack ronchonner en traînant les pieds  
  
Jack : c quand même fort ça, on trouve une fille qui a une fille qui a un évent et on peut même pas regarder, c quand même pas commun, les gens qu'ont des évents...au fait c quoi un évent ?  
  
Auteur : la réincarnation de la connerie...attendez une seconde...oh un nouveau chapitre, ah apapu l'évent allez zou,  
  
Tous : ouais, cool  
  
Auteur : oh putain ça repart en couille, bon désolé sora mais je vais pas pouvoir continuer avec toi ça fout un bordel monstrueux  
  
Sora : pas grave @ plus  
  
Duo : nnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn, ze veux ma petite amie  
  
Wufei : JE VEUX LE TUER ! ! !  
  
FedEx : un colis pour monsieur wufei chang  
  
Wufei : kesskecékesskecékesskecé... oooooohhhh un fusil à canon scié, DUO C LA FIN DU MONDE POUR TOI ! PAW ! PAW !  
  
Duo : OSKOUR !  
  
Mais au moment où wufei allait tirer le coup qui allait lui rendre la vie plus agréable, l'alarme se mit à sonner le faisant dévier de plusieurs mètres  
  
Wufei : eh merde  
  
Hammond : y a un vaisseau goa'uld qu'est en orbite, allez lui défoncer sa gueule de méchant goa'uld pas gentil  
  
Jack (qu'est revenu(e :p)) : pourkoi c toujours nous ?  
  
Sam : ouais merde pourquoi nous ? Fin ! toujours la à  
  
Heero : faut réviser la grammaire, ça devient grave, bon on y va quand même  
  
Jack : dis, Georges, tu peux nous conduire ?  
  
Hammond : nan cette fois c'est Thor  
  
Jack : oh ! avec lui c jamais ma... FZIOU  
  
Dans le vaisseau goa'uld  
  
Jack(tout bas) : bon alors, il ne faut surtout pas faire...  
  
Duo : YOUHOU, VOUS ETES OU LES GOA'ULD ?  
  
Goa'uld (d'une voix endormie) : c ki ki gueule comme un malade ?  
  
Jack : ...de bruit, bon, ben va falloir aviser...CHACUN POUR SA PEAU  
  
Tous : WWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH #crapahute tout partout dans le vaisseau#  
  
Goa'uld : oh qu'ils sont mignons, faut bien qu'ils s'amusent, à leur age, on a de l'énergie à dépenser  
  
Jack : mon énergie, j'aurais aimé la dépenser d'une autre façon, enfin j'me comprends  
  
Sam : QUOI ? ! ?  
  
Enhancer : souvent, on veut assouvir ses souhaits, mais ça n'arrives pas si souvent  
  
Souhaitons que la vie nous sourie, mais ça n'arrives pas si souvent  
  
Quatre : kékidit ?  
  
Teal'c : bon c pas tout, mais moi g d'autres trucs à faire FZIOU  
  
Goa'uld : aaaaarrrrrrggggghhhhh  
  
Teal'c : allez, on rentre, ça va être l'heure de McGyver  
  
Jack : ...  
  
Teal'c : kess g dit ?  
  
Jack : ...McGyver... c après la cantine  
  
Teal'c : ah ouais j'suis con  
  
Jonas : qui se souvient de l'adresse de la maison ?  
  
Trowa : c pas Sam qui devait s'en rappeler ?  
  
Sam : mais non c jack  
  
Jack : je croyais que c'était heero qui devait le faire  
  
Heero : mais non, c'était sally normalement  
  
Noin : ce qui veut dire ?  
  
Tous : on peut pas rentrer ! ! !  
  
Soudain, sans prévenir(quelle salope)la porte s'ouvrit  
  
Wufei : euh...laquelle ?  
  
Celle des étoiles  
  
Wufei : ah d'accord  
  
Porte des étoiles : bon j'attends moua  
  
Donc, la porte...des étoiles s'ouvrit(encore une fois)...  
  
Duo : je croyais qu'on était dans un vaisseau  
  
GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Duo : ...griendit  
  
Ppfff...la porte s'ouvrit (pour la troisième fois)pour laisser passer un message radio  
  
Radio : bbzzz...bbzzz...bbzzz...(voix suave)bonjour vous êtes le canal rose de Lola...  
  
Sam : JACK ! ! !VIRES TES MAINS DE CETTE RADIO #VIS...euh pardon, vise jack avec son P-90#  
  
Hammond : bon c fini, oui ?  
  
Auteur : oui le chapitre est bientôt fini, putain, comment g chié pour le finir  
  
Hammond : bon vous venez, elle va pas rester allumée longtemps  
  
Jonas : ça dépend, y a koi au menu ?  
  
Hammond : lasagnes  
  
Tous : ON ARRIVE tagada tagada tagada flop flop flop flop flop flop flop flop flop flop flop (je vais jamais passer tout ça à la douane)  
  
Arrivés autour de la table  
  
Hammond : merci, mon dieu, de nous apporter notre repas  
  
Dieu(depuis la cuisine) : ça vient, ça vient  
  
Auteur : AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH  
  
Dieu : quoi ?  
  
Auteur : JE M'SUIS CRAME LA MAIN(oui, je suis étudiant en hôtellerie, normal que je donne un coup de main(un peu brûlé mais bon))AVEC CE PUTAIN DE FOUR  
  
M. Sgard (mon prof de cuisine) : c rien, c l'metier qui rentre  
  
Auteur : il aurait pu choisir une autre façon de rentrer quand même  
  
Vouala ze shapitreuh iste phinit, ge veuh dés reuvious(vous captez toujours ce que je dis là ?) déh REUVIOUX, DAIS REHVIOUEUH ^_^ 


	8. chapitre8 la fin snif ze pleure

Quand SG-1 rencontre gundam wing(pour la 8eme fois)  
  
Résumé : euh...je sais plus...comment on fait.  
  
Disclamer : m'en fous !  
  
Note : s'il y a des auteurs qui veulent que je leur corrige leur fics, je veux bien : l'ordi ne corrige pas tout(heureusement sinon les profs de français seraient au chômage)ne comprend pas le sens des phrases et fait en conséquence parfois des fautes de sens.  
  
Re-note : et les reviews, c pour les putes ? nan, sérieux, je vais répondre à vos reviews...oh et pis nan, c le dernier.  
  
Chapitre8  
  
SG-1 et les G-boys(et les 3 filles, je les avais un peu oubliées) étaient en train de dîner au restaurant(il s'avérait que dieu ajoutait des ingrédients tels que le cyanure, l'arsenic et autres hydrocarbures dans la soupe pour avoir plus d'abonnés à st Pierre et que la main de l'auteur était en cendre)quand jack s'écria au moment de servir les plats principaux.  
  
Jack : garçon ! Il y a une mouche sur mon steak !  
  
Garçon : pardon monsieur #dégaine une bombe insecticide#  
  
Duo : euh...j'vais aller m'acheter une pizza.  
  
Tous : euh... nous aussi, attends-nous !  
  
Après que les 12 timbrés de service se soient tirés.  
  
Serveur : ils sont partis ?  
  
Reviewer(héhéhé 'faut bien changer) : ouais !  
  
Serveur : YYEEEEESSSSS ! TOURNEE GENERALE !  
  
Unique client : OOUUUAAAAAIIIIIIISSSSSS !  
  
Serveur(dépité) : aaaahhhh !  
  
A l'autre bout de la rue.  
  
Jack : je crois qu'on est sorti d'affaire.  
  
Treize : quelle grande gueule !  
  
Tous (même les soldats de treize) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! ! !  
  
Treize(s'aplatissant la tête contre un platane qui passait par-là) : mais quels cons, mais quels cons, MAIS QUELS CONS !  
  
Platane : hé ! Mais lâches moi ! Il me gueule dans les oreilles !  
  
Hilde : depuis kan un platane à des oreilles ?  
  
Treize(imperturbable) : et g niqué mon effet de surprise !  
  
Jack : on peut la refaire si tu veux.  
  
Treize : ouais, allez! On recommence !  
  
Jack : je crois qu'on est sorti d'affaire.  
  
C a ce moment là que surgit de nulle part treize, avec une ch'tite musique qui fait peur (vraiment ch'tite alors, sinon le lecteur, il dort plus), un fond couleur rouge pour le rendre plus méchant et une lampe torche sur le menton pour le délire.  
  
Treize : ça c ce que tu crois !  
  
Jack, super calme : oh j'ai peur, oh mon dieu que j'ai peur, oulala, j'ai peur.  
  
Treize : t'as pas l'air d'avoir très peur.  
  
Jack : je cache ma peur au plus profond de moi-même.  
  
Duo : wouah, quelle force intérieure !  
  
Noin : quelle hypocrisie surtout !  
  
Treize : quoi ! Tu simulais ?  
  
Jack : oui, et j'ai toujours simulé avec toi !  
  
Tous : HEIN ? ! ?  
  
La...euh...pff...les révélations privées de jack et de treize continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que sally, qu'en avait marre que les mecs considérés comme virils soient vus comme des pédérastes (c le vrai mot pour pédé) et que c pas mon boulot d'écrire des passages romantiques yaoi, yuri à la limite mais ça c gratuit, nan mon boulot c faire des efforts pour amuser le lecteur.(Lecteur : jusque là, ça peut aller !)Alors sally ramena vahid alidosic(je sais pas si c son vrai nom, mais bon, en tout cas, vous aviez compris que c'était l'entraîneur du psg...nan, oui, nan...oh et puis merde !)  
  
Sally : regardez ki g ramené !  
  
Jonas : cool !  
  
Vahid : vahid dit : joueur jamais simuler. Si joueur simuler, vahid tirer balle dans nuque joueur.  
  
Tous : aaahhh !  
  
Jack : et si jamais g dit à un copain que j'avais peur alors que j'avais pas du tout peur.  
  
Vahid : vahid transfuser.  
  
Jack : euh, vous voulez dire transférer.  
  
Vahid : nan, si toi simuler, vahid remplacer sang à toi par huile bouillante !  
  
Jack : AAAAAHHHHH M'EXCUSE M'EXCUSE !  
  
Vahid : mieux, maintenant, toi dormir, demain, toi jouer au foot contre équipe de hooligans.  
  
Jack : ah non, et puis, maintenant que je me souvienne, g des flingues !  
  
Duo : c biiieeenn, et t'as mis combien de temps avant de t'en apercevoir ?  
  
Jack : ta gueule ! PAN PAN PAN  
  
Vahid : euhargh ! Vahid dit : pas bien tuer entraîneur, maintenant, entraîneur mort. Boum !  
  
Wufei : dites, vous trouvez pas que ça devient un peu lourd toute cette histoire ?  
  
Jonas : comment ça un peu ? Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ?  
  
Quatre : moi, je suis du même avis que wufei : ça commence à devenir un peu lourd.  
  
Sam : moi pareil.  
  
Jack : pareil.  
  
Les autres : pareil.  
  
Jonas : donc en clair, je suis le seul à trouver ça lourd depuis le début ?  
  
Auteur : oui et pour la peine, prend ça in your gueule !  
  
Taaddaaa et l'auteur transforma Jonas en coureur cycliste.  
  
Jonas : wouah, je suis un coureur cycliste, hé mais, le tour de France commence en juillet et g le vélo de fausto copi(cycliste italien mort il y a 40 ans, c dire si le vélo a été utilise), faut que je magne moi.  
  
Sur ce, Jonas enfourcha le vélo et fonça à 160 km/h faire valoir son droit d'inscription aux cures de désintoxication, quand un taxi le percuta de plein fouet, richard virenque à la place du mort, Daniel à l'arrière, et jean alesi au volant.  
  
Auteur : euh, shinji me le fait penser, je sais pas où sont passés les persos alors...  
  
Sally : mais on est devant toi ?  
  
Auteur : oui mais on est où la ?  
  
Sally : ben sur la cote...ah non, moi non plus je sais pas.  
  
Jean alesi : vous le dites si on vous gène.  
  
Jack : Daniel ! kess ke vous foutez là ?  
  
Daniel(voix grave) : je suis revenu !  
  
Heero : g déjà entendu ça quelque part.  
  
Teal'c : hé mais c super ça, tu veux faire une émission c mon choix « je suis japonais, je pilote une gundam et j'entends des voix » ?  
  
Heero : euh...non merci.  
  
Daniel : allez, moi je reviens !  
  
Jean alesi : hephephep, la course ça fait 14000 $ du vaisseau d'anubis où t'es censé avoir clamsé jusqu'à la cote californienne !  
  
Sally : CA Y EST G...  
  
Auteur : trop tard !  
  
Daniel : putain c cher, heureusement que s'élever ça rapporte un max.  
  
Jean : c bon on peut y aller...vrroouuum bing...vrroouuum bing, mince y a qqch. qui bloque, richard, tu vas voir ?  
  
Richard : O.K. hmmm c un mec qui a vécu très longtemps pur un coureur cycliste...ah oui c le mec qu'on à reverser en arrivant.  
  
Jean : enlèves-le de la chaussée qu'on puisse s'en aller.  
  
Mais a peine richard eut-il enlever le corps de Jonas qui commençait déjà à être becté par les corbeaux que jean donna un grand coup d'accélérateur qui donna suite à un re percutage de cycliste.  
  
Jean : ben logiquement ç'était la marche arrière, ayé je l'ai trouvé, zzziiiiiii boum #re-ecrase les deux morts# oups ! euh...bon ben salut.  
  
Et la voiture démarra en trombe(toujours en marche arrière, faut le signaler) pour aller tomber dans la mer et ainsi nourrir les poissons.  
  
Daniel : bon, maintenant que je suis revenu, si on faisait comme d'habitude ?  
  
Teal'c : comment ça comme d'habitude, laisser jack s'empiffrer de gelée en prétextant qu'il a faim et qu'il n'est pas gros.  
  
Daniel : pourquoi pas ? mais non, je pensais à aller zigouiller un gros messant.  
  
Sam : ouais, ç'a aurait bien s'il n'y avait qu'un seul messant, mais y'en a deux.  
  
Daniel : dis moi tu le fais exprès ou t'es devenue conne depuis que je suis parti ?  
  
Auteur : nan, alors c simple : t parti, j'suis venu et voilà le résultat.  
  
Sam : areuh gazou pouet pouet !  
  
Jack : et donc e=mc² simplissime !  
  
Teal'c : j'ai envie de niquer...NIQUER ! ! !  
  
Daniel : tant que ça ? !  
  
Tous : eh ouais !  
  
Heero : bon, on va les buter ces méchants pas bôs, oui ou merde ?  
  
Auteur : une seconde, il se passe qqch. ici !  
  
Duo : nan, c vrai ?  
  
Auteur : je regarde, une seconde...AH ! JE L'AI TROUVEE !  
  
Sandra : AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !  
  
Auteur : DEGAGES #sort un fusil à pompe# ! PAN PAN PAN !  
  
Jack : bon on peut la finir cette liquidation de messant pas bô.  
  
Teal'c : colonel O'neil, arrêtez ! Je sais vraiment plus où me mettre !  
  
Heero : ouais quand même...oh c koi ça ?  
  
Heero ramassa des lunettes noires et s'apprêta à les mettre à la tom cruise(ça doit être la classe...j'arrive pas à imaginer^^°)quand duo les rattrapa au vol dans une position un peu beaucoup conne.  
  
Duo : hahaha ze vais les mettreuh !  
  
Heero : hmm, si ça te fait plaisir.  
  
Duo : eeeettttt #met les lunettes# ttaaadddddaaaaaaa !  
  
Lunettes : ou k'il est heero ?  
  
Duo : hein ?  
  
Lunettes : ze veux parler à heero.  
  
Duo : et moi chuis pas assez bien pour toi, c ça ?  
  
Lunettes : voilà, t'as tout compris, maintenant tu me passes heero.  
  
Duo : chuis vert : des lunettes qu'ont le sens de l'humour !  
  
Quatre : ta gueule ! J'essaie d'écouter.  
  
Duo : mais personne n'écoute donc mon désespoir ?  
  
Tout le monde : MAIS TA GUEULE !  
  
Duo : aaaaaaaahhhhh #va se jeter dans un ravin# yyaahh boum (signalons au massage que ledit ravin ne fait que 2 petits mètres de profondeur.)  
  
Wufei : pathétique !  
  
Lunettes : votre mission, si vous l'acceptez et vous l'accepterez passke vous z'avez pas l'choix : Je détiens vos familles, est de détruire...#cherche# ah oui ! anubis(nunuche pour les intimes) et treize(treizinounet pour sa femme)dans une jolie explosion.  
  
Heero(les retirant avec autant de classe) : mission acceptée !  
  
Lunettes : je vais péter dans 5 secondes.  
  
Trowa : duo c pour toi, kado !  
  
Duo : wouah merci c zentil.  
  
Lunettes : pprrrooouuuuttttt  
  
Daniel : c pas ça que j'imaginais.  
  
Lunettes : BOUM !  
  
Sam : ç'était ça ?  
  
Daniel : oui.  
  
Trowa : on y va ?  
  
Tous : oouuuuuiiiiii.  
  
Sam : euh on commence par qui ?  
  
Jack : par anubis !  
  
Heero : maisheu nan !  
  
Jack : la ferme(meeuuhh), chuis plus vieux que toi.  
  
Sam : pour une fois qu'il l'assume.  
  
Alors donc, le grand groupe se retrouva dans le vaisseau de l'autre abruti, où il n'y avait personne(oh quelle coïncidence !)Et non plus dans les couloirs.  
  
Wufei : c normal kya personne ?  
  
Quatre : ben ouais c pas normal.  
  
Quatre s'appuya sur un mur qui s'écroula aussitôt vu qu'il était fait de papier mâché.  
  
Duo : du papier mâché ? qqn aurait une explication ?  
  
Teal'c : anubis doit être à court de naquada pour fabriquer des vaisseaux solides.  
  
Daniel : p'tet que sa mère lui a pas donné son argent de poche.  
  
Jack : hein ? Il a une mère ?  
  
Daniel : ouais, enfin il la garde en vie pour lui soutirer le maximum d'argent.  
  
Teal'c : ouais mais g entendu dire que les grands maîtres goa'uld étaient al dech'.  
  
Auteur : nan vous gênez pas c à cause de moi.  
  
Tous : hein ?  
  
Auteur : ben oui moi g pas suffisamment d'argent pour construire un super vaisseau et tout le tralala.  
  
Duo : tiens mais j'y pense, hiilllddeeuuhh(je l'oublie tout le temps, ça devient énervant)  
  
Hilde : oui ?  
  
Duo : tiens vla une hache, fais un gros trou dans le mur.  
  
Et hilde s'exécuta pendant qu'il y avait des murs devant elle jusqu'à tomber dans l'espace, ce qui lui arriva finalement après 3 mn de perçage de murs  
  
Duo : oh merde elle est tombée dans l'espace !  
  
Trowa : pas grave, on la reprendra en passant.  
  
Et le groupe s'enfonça dans l'enchevêtrement de trou et de couloir, tout en évitant de tomber dans l'espace ké tou froid.  
  
Hilde : t'choume !  
  
Tous : tes souhaits !  
  
Finalement, tout le monde arriva dans la salle du trône où était anubis.  
  
Anubis : woh ! Et l'intimité, vous connaissez ?  
  
Daniel : ben, je croyais qu'on était dans la salle du trône.  
  
Anubis : hmm et ça c koi ? #montre la cuvette#  
  
Tous : aaaaahhhhhhh  
  
Anubis : allez, vous sortez, je vous retrouve dans la vraie salle du trône.  
  
Plus tard, anubis retroussa son caleçon en pure coton, et entra dans la salle où il découvrit toute l'horreur de la scène qui s'offrait devant lui : heero racontait des blagues scientifiques à Sam(que dit newton quand il sort de son bain ? E=mc² ! Sam : WAHAHAHAHA ! ! ! Les autres : -______- °)wufei et teal'c amélioraient leurs techniques de combat en les faisant fusionner, quatre et trowa jouaient les quatre saisons de Vivaldi, Daniel lisait un bouquin de cul, duo faisait des petits pâtes de sable et, le pire de tout, jack était assis sur le trône avec une couronne trop grande pour lui et un sceptre bizarre avec rien au bout.  
  
Anubis : maisheu ! Ma couronne et puis le sceptre c'est dans l'autre sens, et duo où est ce que t'as trouvé du sable dans un vaisseau de métal ?  
  
Duo : bah, on s'en fout. On est venu ici pour te mettre ta raclée !  
  
Anubis : ok, alors en garde !  
  
A ce moment, jack sortit de derrière sa veste un balle rouge et blanche avec un trait noir au milieu.  
  
Jack : c le moment d'utiliser mon arme secrète !  
  
Sam(effrayée) : non !  
  
Jack(grand sourire) : si !  
  
Sam : PAS LE CD DE LARA FABIAN ! ! !  
  
Tous : ? ? ?  
  
Teal'c : major, vous êtes sure que vous êtes dans la bonne fic ?  
  
Jack : bon revenons à ma pokeball(quoi ? vous aviez pas deviné)elle contient...  
  
Sam : Lara fabian ?  
  
Duo : mais qu'est ce que t'as contre elle, à la fin !  
  
Jack : ben en fait elle contient...orangina rouge, go !  
  
Orangina rouge : CA VA SAIGNER ! ! !  
  
Tronçonneuse : VVRRROOUUUUMMMMMMM ! ! !  
  
Anubis : hein ? Vous m'attaquez pas directement ?  
  
Daniel : ben a vrai dire : on a la flemme de toujours sauver le monde, alors on va laisser faire les autres.  
  
Orangina rouge : YYYAAAAAHHHH ! ! !  
  
Les G-boys : YYYAAAAAAHHHH ! ! !  
  
Mais même avec la participation d'orangina rouge, anubis restait très puissant, tandis que sg-1 était apparemment très occupé à rattraper leurs séances de bronzage. Soudain alors que tout semblait perdu et que sg-1 n'estimait pas encore leur bronzage suffisant pour attaquer, on pouvait dire que le monde était presque foutu sans l'intervention d'un robot que heero reconnut immédiatement comme étant...  
  
Heero : le gundam 01 ? kékil fout là ?  
  
Gundam 01(en mode super déformé : petit corps, grosse tête) : salut les copains !  
  
Duo : oh ! Il est mignoooonnn !  
  
Sam(ayant rattrapé tout son bronzage) : on ferait mieux de partir : le vaisseau va s'écraser sur la terre.  
  
Jack : nnnaaaaaaaannnn ! ! ! Mon vaissôôôô, je veux rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin.  
  
Vaisseau : mais assommez-moi cet abruti !  
  
Tong !  
  
Teal'c(emportant le colonel sur son dos et rangeant sa poêle a frire en naquada) : allez, on y va !  
  
Tout le monde coura dans les couloirs jusqu'aux anneaux de teleportation, mais avant, ils passèrent devant orangina rouge qui appelait à l'aide sous les décombres posés intentionnellement par l'auteur(niak niak niak)  
  
Orangina rouge : à l'aide ! ! !  
  
Tout le monde se regarda avant de répondre d'une seule et même voix.  
  
Tous : naaannnnn.  
  
Wufei : allez, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça.  
  
Seulement, vu qu'il y a toujours des complications à ce moment là, une troupe de jaffa déboula dans le couloir.  
  
Jack : oh non ! Pas eux !  
  
Teal'c : bon, on n'a pas de temps à perdre alors, NICO ICI !  
  
Arriva dans le même couloir mais au milieu par une porte que personne n'a vu jusqu'ici Nicolas sarkozi avec un manteau en cuir, une batte de base- ball, les cheveux en banane et un cocard sur l'œil droit.(en fait c Nicolas sarkozy déguisé en Antoine de caunes)  
  
Nico : quoi ? J'entends des voix moi, c'est une petite voix de tapette !  
  
Teal'c : c'est eux les tapettes !  
  
Jaffa : excuses toi immédiatement, sholva !  
  
Nico : bon, je les ai mises où mes excuses, voyons, voyons, ah, je les ai trouvés #montre une certaine partie de son anatomie# elles sont là mes excuses, faut que je les envoie au royaume des pédés, à tapette city, place du fion ?  
  
Sg-1 et les G-boys laissèrent nico l'embrouille face aux jaffas et en profitèrent pour s'éclipser discrètement jusqu'aux anneaux et ainsi s'enfuir jusqu'à la base.  
  
Base de treize  
  
Treize était en train de préparer un plan pour détruire les G-boys et leurs alliés quand soudain un soldat entra sans prévenir laissant pas le temps à treize de cacher la pizza qu'il avait commandé.  
  
Soldat : commandant, commandant...hé mais y a de la pizza !  
  
Treize(précipitamment) : nan, nan, y en a pas !  
  
Soldat : hé les copains, treize, il a de la pizza !  
  
Treize : qu'est ce que tu voulais ?  
  
Soldat : ben c'était pour dire qu'il y a un vaisseau spatial qui va s'écraser sur nous.  
  
Treize : tiens prends toute la pizza, moi je m'en vais.  
  
Treize s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds(imaginez un peu le ridicule de la position) puis coura comme un dératé une fois hors de portée. C'est alors qu'une jeep, conduite par des guerillos armés jusqu'au dents, fonça vers la base et doubla le vaisseau dans sa course folle.  
  
Vaisseau : et la priorité connard !  
  
Guerillos : connard toi-même !  
  
Le vaisseau s'écrasa sur la base de treize, laissant les soldats qui s'empiffraient de pizza totalement au dépourvu, et faisant exploser la jeep de guerillos et tout le petit monde explosa dans une jolie explosion.  
  
FIN  
  
Ah bordel, c fini, enfin merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'ici, eh ouais ça fait du bien, j'en profite pour dire que g plein de fics en écriture alors si qqn veut tenir un rôle plus ou moins important dans l'une d'elle, vous me mailez en me disant où voulez apparaître et l'importance de votre rôle. Je vais mettre toutes mes fics en écriture ici et je mettrai à jour souvent alors on a : Harry potter avec un vampire(le rôle du vampire est déjà pris et les premiers chapitres sont déjà postés mais c pas graaaavvee et votre perso peut être n'importe quoi style elfe, fille de je sais pas qui ou encore un petit innocent qui se retrouve ici par hasard, tout est possible)ensuite une fic avec un double de moi-même et un double de mademoiselle sora(idem) puis une fic Harry potter où malfoy doit partager son corps avec ange(re-idem) une fic Harry potter avec Dracula comme copain(re re idem)et pour finir une fic où ma sœur se retrouve dans le monde de Harry potter(re re re idem)et puis c'est tout pour le moment à bientôt AUCTOR(adresse mail : auctor@voila.fr et bisous à tous et à toutes(le plus important^^)  
  
Wouah le gros paragraphe ^_^ 


End file.
